


Vampire's Kiss

by Mina_chan95



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Developing Relationship, Gothic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Will add more tags in future, probably it's gonna be slow-burn, this vampire has a bad luck on his side, vampire killer au, vampire kyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_chan95/pseuds/Mina_chan95
Summary: This vampire already has already a bad luck on his side yet he decides that his next prey going to be a certain redhead vampire hunter. However, the very little he knows how this encounter will end...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after long hiatus, I returned with new story. This time it's a story of one poor vampire named Kyo. So, what kind of adventure we're into this time? Let's see...

Long time ago, human and demon world were completely separate worlds. Neither humans or demons knew about existence of one and another. However, as time goes on, one human has accidentally discovered the portal. After all, even if this person was so scared and terrified like never been in entire it’s life, yet it’s curiosity took control of it. And so, this poor young woman entered into mysterious portal. Now she realized that she was no longer in human world - it was something unexplained for mere human’s mind and she just froze in fear and lost her gift of speech. Is she was dead? Is this hell? Horned, with wings, fangs and claws armored creatures lived in this dark world. Unfortunately, there were no way back to home as it seems these portals leaded was one-way. However, it was only the beginning, and now even some more bravier demons tried their luck entering human world, but those, who tried, none of them has return to their formal world. Either they were hunted and killed by these pathetic creatures, who called themselves humans, either, they didn’t find a way back and now forced to stay in this unfamiliar, cold and unforgiving world…Or so, says one ancient legend how Demon has entered the land of man.

Millenniums has passed, and these mysterious creatures of the night adapted living in this world. Although, some may still hide or isolate themselves from mankind, however, more powerful and intelligent demons or other high-ranked monsters managed to disguise as a human beings. The energy of this world surely is more affecting higher rank monsters by draining their life force and that’s why human form served as a protective shield. This form also was much useful and practical for living in this society.

And thus, this is where the story of one arrogant and carefree vampire, who has a bad luck on his side, begins. It was a beautiful night, which for some might be just another nice evening accompanied by the light of full-moon, and for some it was a perfect chance hunting down. So, who could it be this time - an innocent milky maiden? a lost wanderer? or any human, who is foolish enough to travel alone at the time like this? While having these thoughts, a young brunette, who look in his early twenties, delightfully licks his lips while wanders in empty streets. However, soon, this smile was wiped out, when he felt how the pair of fangs touched his lower lip, murmuring ‘‘…Not again. It’s getting worse than I thought. Damn, I need to get some food or else who knows how this end.’’ and with hands in his dark blue jeans’ pockets this vampire kept wandering. Even if it was quiet chill, it didn’t made any difference for this vampire and so, he was fine with white t-shirt and black leather jacket.

Of course, he could go the easiest way and simply catch another victim at night club. But if it weren’t for a couple reasons. Firstly, even if you might get a potential prey without putting any effort, there is one problem - most of the time this victim’s blood tastes awfully bad and almost have no nutritious value. Secondly, there was quiet recent incident involving one vampire being caught on cameras while acting suspicious. So, because of that vampire hunters checks public places more often. However, this vampire named Kyo wasn’t so interested picking such a places as a good spot for catching prey in a first place. Besides, bodyguards won’t let him in, because he is just ‘‘another brat’’. So, that was already out of option.

However, the more this brunette’s body began to ache from that starvation. So, where to find a quick yet suitable food for this unfortunate vampire? It certainly won’t run into him and pleads to be eaten. No one one would be foolish enough for that. However, soon enough, Kyo sensed that someone might be near. There is no mistake, it can’t be just a mere hallucination caused by unbearable hunger. That scent was too strong yet it felt too good. It didn’t matter, who was this person, so, whoever it is, this vampire surely going to have an unforgivable feast. Too bad that humans has limited amount of blood. So, without any second thought, this vampire decided to rely on his primal instincts and follow that trace of sweet amaretto like scent. Without this vampire’s realization, his eyes began to glow like a bloody red gems.

After ten minutes of following, this young vampire finally stops near some sort of abandon chapel and notices the owner of this scent. Fortunately, this foolish human does not have even a slightest idea about his miserable fate. It is also seem that this person is one of these wannabe flashy looking vampire hunters. Surely, this a perfect example of these show-offs, who only desire for fame, fortune and glory by using this appearance. Usually, they are as dangerous as a child with wooden stick. Basically, they just making a dramatic scene and attracting unnecessarily attention. Or so, this is what Kyo think of any vampire hunter, just because he had couple encounters with beginners in the past. So, why this hunter should be any different? It should a easy catch, right? Right now, all he had to do is wait until this fool falls into the trap and then it would be a perfect chance to act. 

So, he continued patiently observe his prey. It was a redhead vampire hunter, who long dark red leather coat with white crescent moon on the back, same color pants, black color biker gloves. What a show-off, plus it also looks like this vampire hunter is so self-confident that doesn’t carry any weapon with himself. Who does he think is he? In any case, this arrogant human should be punished for his carelessness, or so thought Kyo. ‘‘You should be more aware of your surroundings or else you might get hurt, human.’’ added this vampire now whispered in sweet yet menacing tone while observing how this redhead vampire hunter enters chapel. Soon, he silently sneaked and now it was that right moment to finally sink fangs into this redhead’s neck. 

Now Kyo charged at this vampire hunter, who didn’t even bother to turn . However, something was wrong. Instead of having this human under his control, now this vampire was sent on the ground and let down a short groan. Second later, he felt how his whole body now was wrapped around some sort leather rope, which sent a enormous burning pain through his body. So, it happened…The worst thing, he could fear of - being finally caught by one of these merciless vampire hunters. Now all the best he could do was just being at this redhead’s mercy.

While this poor and unfortunate creature was hardly panting, he couldn’t keep away his gaze from a vampire hunter, who now slowly approached him. With each step getting closer to his victim, this redhead vampire hunter said in cold and almost emotionless voice ‘‘You sure have a lot of guts to attack me, vampire. You think that didn’t noticed your poorly hidden presence? Just don’t make me laugh.’’ now he got quiet for a minute and observed from above how this vampire was suffering. That piercing and unforgiving gaze alone paralyzed entire body of this brunette in fear. Now this vampire hunter asked in same tone ‘‘Your last words before I vanish you back into the hell, vampire?’’. However, Kyo refused to show that he was afraid, so, now he looked directly into this redhead’s eyes like a wounded beast yet remained silent. Even if he was going to die, at least, he will keep his pride on and won’t let this vampire hunter get satisfied by his suffering. 

Soon this vampire was released from the grasp of the whip, but this temporary freedom didn’t lasted long. Now this redhead took his whip into hand and quickly striked with it. Once again, this vampire felt that burning pain, but now it was short and stinging one. After this hit, vampire hunter closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath and now released quick and multiple strikes with his trustworthy whip. The whipping was so intensified that this vampire’s body was even lifted a bit from ground. He swore that even through the sounds of cracking whip, he could also how this redhead was loudly chanting separate words. He could only understood that some of the words were like ‘cry’, ‘suffer’, at least focusing on these man’s words surely distracted from feeling like burning alive by each hit of the whip. He could also hear how time from time there were sounds of ripped or scratched material. But did it matter anymore? Soon he will be vanished along with this false feeling of being devoured by flames. Well, at least, he would die while having his senses on and not going berserk and dying without knowing it. Even these crimson glowing eyes already started to dim and return to their former color. So, now this vampire just decided to rest his whole body muscles and closed his eyes…

However, it stopped and now Kyo could hear how this vampire hunter with-draws his whip and rolls it into a spiral. Now he said in irritated yet slightly pitying tone ‘‘Enough. It’s pointless.’’. Only by this moment this vampire finally opens his eyes and now starred at this redhead, who now attached this whip to his black leather belt’s right side. This surely was only a waste of time and it’s not worth to stain this redhead’s hands with such a weak creature’s blood. And this brat has such a huge bounty on his head like he was a highest rank monster or demon? The idiots of the guild surely either wanted to be generous for newbies, either they were out of their mind. Anyway, it was a time when this vampire hunter decided to make his leave. Meanwhile, this vampire still did not quiet understood what just happened and how he was still alive. However, even if he was wounded and still could barely move, he can’t let this bastard to get away so easily. He will make sure that this redhead would pay for what he has done. So, when this vampire hunter walked away him like he was a rotting corpse, it was a time for Kyo’s final attack. 

After this vampire gathered his last strength, he was finally able to stand up, despise that fact, he could feel how he was still shaking. Now this brunette charged with a full speed at him. Just a second before the impact, this redhead widened his eyes and quickly turned around just and kicked this vampire right into the stomach. This poor creature was send-off flying and crashed into altar. The moment when Kyo’s back suddenly touched alter, he gasped and caught in blood. And now, he leaned his back against the altar and placed his hand on his belly. 

‘What a persistent fool. Just know your place, vampire.’ thought this redhead as he slowly approached step by step. When he was close enough, this vampire hunter just silently observed how his victim now was roughly catching his breath yet looked at him like a wounded beast, who refused to give up. That gaze…What’s wrong with this vampire? Despise being on the verge of his own death, this vampire eyes was burning with even brighter flame. No, it wasn’t his vampire’s deadly look with glowing crimson, it was gaze of true fighter, who will never back off from the fight. So, maybe this boy could be more capable than just being a blood-thirsty killer? Surely, if he was a human, maybe he might even became a quiet decent hunter, not the highest rank, but with a help of little training session, he could. However, the further wondering of this redhead was interrupted by this vampire, who spoke up in with anger and mixed sadness in his voice ‘‘You may won this time, human. So, you should be thankful to your fateful star and that bastard demon, who took away all my powers. Otherwise, I would already have finished your miserable life…’’.

That one phrase, now peaked interest of this redhead, even if this vampire might be lying and wanting to sound dramatic. So, maybe it would be much more wiser to spare this vampire’s life for now and see how it would later turns out. Also, he could simply finish up this brunette, if he starts to cause any trouble. But his further thoughts were interrupted by Kyo ‘‘Oi, you may do whatever you want with me, but just keep that thing away from me.’’, it seems that this vampire fixated his look on this vampire hunter’s right side, where whip was hidden behind that coat. Besides, this redhead began stare at him like he was about to eat him and that menacing aura around him didn’t helped either. So, he had to at least distract this vampire hunter’s attention. 

However, this redhead now gave him intimating look and pulled oh-so-fearful whip. While pointing that whip, this vampire hunter said in strict tone ‘‘Make sure that you will be in better shape when we meet again...and if you behave, you'll be rewarded.’’. Now this brunette cracked a smile and replied in mocking tone ‘‘Eh~ What are you talking about? How will you ever know whenever, I was good or not. Hmm, don’t tell me that you’re going to put tracker on me and check my every step?~ Tsk, don’t act so arrogant, human- urgh...’’ and now this felt how his throat was roughly grabbed by this redhead, who was now kneeling in front of him. Not only he could feel that his throat could be smashed in any second, but also he noticed how this vampire hunter was so close enough to him. It seems that this redhead started to loose his patience, now he said in stricter and demanding tone ‘‘Don’t push your luck. I could see any reports of your lowly life, if you ever did even a one wrong step. So, you better listen or else you might be killed like a dog.’’. 

Now he released this vampire’s neck and while Kyo was catching his breath and gently placed his hand on his neck, this redhead added now in serious tone ‘‘The other vampire hunters might show up any time. So, I suggest you to leave soon.’’ and now before leaving he looked up at this vampire for the last time and bidding farewell ‘‘We meet again on next full moon at same place. So, you better remember it’’. After the door of this chapel shuts down, this vampire was left alone surrounded by the moonlight. Now this poor creature noticed that his clothes were dyed with his own blood. He just frowned and bitten his downer lip from that pain and humiliation. Right now, he just had strength to punch down the wall of altar and now he growled like a sad animal ‘‘...Damn.’’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this the end of 1st chapter. So, on next chapter, you'll see how this poor vampire lost his powers and who is responsible for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this time, returned with new chapters. Yup, decided to divide this chapter into 2 parts, 'cos it would been too long.

A week before the encounter with this redhead vampire hunter~. This vampire surely was living the best of his life with no worries at all. After all, he was powerful enough that if he wanted, then by simply rising his one hand, everything would have dyed in that beautiful crimson red and accompanied by these screams of pain and despair. It is one of biggest desire of any creature of demon world to have such a power, but it didn’t really interested this brunette. That would be such a waste to slaughter people just to show-off, besides, no vampire could drink off such a amount of blood, no matter how starving or exhausted a vampire could become, or so thought this brunette. Also, he has no pity for the other of his kind, when they get caught by these vampire hunters. It’s their own fault for being reckless, not his.

Anyway, Kyo has his own preying method, which is not so violent and still works pretty fine. Instead of attacking his victim from ambush, he uses slightly different tactic. At least, none of his victims seem to be complaining, but rather are even glad to be a sacrifice. When he finds a suitable prey for his taste, he observes it from a far and then the real show begins. This vampire has one unique ability, which is not pretty common for his kind - hypnotizing victims with his voice. No living being could ever resist to that such a beautiful yet deadly voice. So, when a person is under his sweet spell, this vampire could approach human without any worries. After all, this person’s body and mind now fully belongs to this vampire. So, it’s not necessarily to kill, even a good half litre is enough to satisfy a normal hunger. Speaking of food, maybe he should try his luck this time and spoil himself with better a treat. After this vampire stretched his body, he decided to hunt today. 

It’s been really awhile since he had tasted a blood of these church people. Even if it doesn’t satisfy hunger or has any nutritious value at all, it surely had pretty interesting taste, which tingles tongue. However, drinking too much of it, could make feel too dizzy. So, it could be described as equivalent to alcohol. Speaking of which, it could be said only about the lower rank of this group or other people, who has to deal with spirits and other divine beings. Basically, the more blessed is person, the more their blood is poisoned to vampires. In worst cases, if a vampire is not careful enough, they could die in slow and agonizing death as their body will burns and melts from inside as it was touched by strong acids. And even if it could lead to tragic fate, many of these monsters wanted to taste this blood at least once in their life-span, including this brunette. 

So, it’s decided then - Kyo would try his luck on nearest church or monastery. Who knows, what kind of sweet and innocent servant of god would become this vampire’s prey and with thoughts of having already sinks his fangs into some young nun’s neck, he began his journey. However, this time he wanted to look more fancier than usual. After all, even these stupid humans wear more appropriate outfit just to hear word of their god. So, he putted his long sleeved black shirt, white jacket and better pair of jeans. And now, he was ready to personally confess about how naughty he was and that only a bite of holy person will help him to become better…

It was a windy and moon-less evening yet there were a few clouds, which greedily hide stars when they could. After good hour, this vampire was close to one local church, which was outside the city and surrounded by tall trees, and it made even more perfect place for picking some food. Without any rushing, he reached one of the windows of this sacred place and after fixing his hair, this vampire was prepared to cast a sweet spell of death upon his new victim.

When he opened his eyes, they’re now were glowing in crimson red color and now this vampire began his sweet and seductive speech ‘‘Oh, the master, of this domain~ Will you let me in?~ Oh, will you let this poor and restless wanderer?~’’. Now he heard someone’s footsteps and this vampire chuckles, soon continuing his deadly song ‘‘You’re the one who can help me~ The one I want to relieve my never ending pain~’’. Soon, this foolish human will fall into his trap and then their precious god won’t help them, only observes how slowly this innocent lamb is going to be taken away. However, after he noticed the silhouette of this person, Kyo was a bit surprised. So, it wasn’t some young maiden, instead that it was one of these priests. But it can’t be helped then. This young man surely has a good scent, so, hopefully, his blood would also will be same. Besides, this boy already almost under his spell, so, now this vampire needs to get inside.

Soon enough, the door of church has been opened and this vampire used his chance. He entered inside of it and now he could see his victim much more better. It young man looked a year or two younger than him and had a bit shorter brown hair. However, as soon as this young man felt a dark aura around this mysterious stranger and noticed Kyo’s glowing crimson eyes, he become scared of this unwanted guest. But now this priest couldn’t more even a single finger, no matter how hard he tried to. This reaction surely amused this vampire and now he approached more closely this young brunette and said in such gentle tone while looking with such a predatory in his eyes ‘‘Oh~ So, you are still on your senses? That’s too bad, boy…’’ now he made sure that this young priest’s neck would be more exposed to him. Just before sinking his fangs into this innocent young man’s neck, this vampire added ‘‘You shouldn’t let strangers inside god’s house at such late hour. And now you will pay for your naiveness~’’

However, when this vampire closed his eyes and was ready to taste his victim’s blood, he was interrupted by someone else voice from above, who sounded like divine being ‘‘Just hurt this boy and you’re dead, vampire.’’. All of sudden everything now were surrounded in white blinding light, without noticing this vampire pushed down this young priest on ground and now Kyo covered his eyes with his arm. After the light began to dim, this vampire removed his arm to see what was that all about. But now he frowned after seeing who was behind this cheap show. 

It was one of these demons, who also has to feed on human life in order to survive. Kyo simply disliked this kind of demons, because most of the time they steal his potential prey and just uses, how he calls, too lewd methods to get life force from humans. That’s right, these succubi and incubi are his worst enemy. However, after a short time this incubus finished to materialize.

He had such beautiful pale skin and could been mistaken as a woman, if it weren’t for masculine body features. Not mentioning, that this demon has show-white fluffy hair. Despise being just a sex-thirsted demon, his body looked well-build. Or so, it was visible through the open-chest black leather vest. Also, this incubus wore tight black leather pants with opened view from sides. 

While the silver-haired man was still levitating in the air, now he was alerted when heard the voice of the young priest ‘‘Orochi-sama…’’. This demon now looked down at this brunette and said in concerned tone ‘‘Shingo, are you okay? Did this foolish vampire harmed you?’’. Shit, it seems that this Shingo-guy was already released from paralyzing spell. Now Shingo fixed his outfit and while he was still half lying, said ‘‘I’m fine. But why are you here?’’. It seems that Orochi softened his voice and he replied ‘‘I sensed that you’re might in danger and so, I rushed as fast as I could. However-’’ now this silver-kind frowned and his gaze was on Kyo ‘‘This low animal needs to know what happens when you prey on wrong person.’’

Kyo looked dumfolded for a second, but he couldn’t give up to this demon. So, now he began to mock Orochi ‘‘What did you said, you slutty demon?’’ And now he approached closer this demon and thrusts his chest forward, continuing ‘‘More important, what such a demon does in church? Surely, not to pray. Besides, it’s not my fault that priest-boy letted me in~’’ this vampire now such a smug look and waited how incubus will counter-attack. However, Orochi wasn’t so affected and now once again he looked gently at Shingo. ‘‘Sorry, but I had to put under your sleep. You wouldn’t want to see how this vampire dies by such a ugly death. So, please, bear it for awhile.’’. After Orochi lifted his hand until it was the same level as his chest, Shingo already felt how his eye-leads becomes heavier and eventually he fell asleep.

However, this vampire kept his attitude, despise that the silver-haired demon gave him ice-cold and piercing gaze. So, when this brunette chuckled, he said after swooshing his hair with one hand ‘‘Gee, thanks, asshole. But, bribing won’t help you. Besides, you are as powerful as a mere human. So, why don’t you give up nicely and admit your defeat. Hmm?’’. However, Orochi now looked so satisfied for some reason and in same tone said ‘‘Are you done yet?…Immature child.’’ and this demon raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

Now everything was swallowed in the darkness. It seems that Kyo was left alone in this darkness, which eventually was filled with dark purple color mist. Surely, he wasn’t on human world anymore and he didn’t liked this a bit. However, soon the master of this illusionary world shown behind him. Fortunately, this vampire managed to avoid being embraced by razor-sharp long black nails and ducked in time. 

Just the moment this brunette stands up, he looked behind him and noticed the true form of this incubus. With having these long nails, the pair of ebony wings has heavy yet quickly flapped behind the demon. Even if this demon remained calm, his long black tail, which small heart-shaped tip shown his impatience to tear apart his opponent as it violently wiggled. There were also visible tattoos over Orochi’s body, which proved his high rank. So, surely, unlike human beings would do it for showing-off, demons recognize it as sign of power.

Now Orochi moved his hand toward his face and slowly retracted his long nails, with devilish look on his face said ‘‘Fufufu~ Not bad for a feeble worm. However, you can’t run away from me. It’s my world and everything here obeys to my rules.-’’ it seems that this vampire only quickly looked around and he scratched head replying ‘‘Well, it’s empty no matter how you look at it. Yeah, like your small and narcissistic head. Agh-’’. Now Kyo closed his one eye as he felt how something wet and slimy was curling up his leg.

When he looked down, he noticed a purple tentacle, which now almost reached his thigh. While the second one was growing up from a ground and repeating what the previous tentacle was doing, Orochi approached this poor vampire and in calm and deeper tone explained ‘‘You foolish creature…I do not only can send anyone to their most secret, most desirable and unforgivable dream, but I can also create their worst nightmare.’’. It’s only got worse, and now after these tentacles reached this vampire’s belly, they were over-lapping each other and soon Kyo was wrapped. He could close his eyes in disgust. This silver demon added ‘‘But you see, not only your mind is trapped here, your body too~ So, if I let you die here, you won’t be able to awake from this nightmare. Hmm, where should I start then…How about I slowly pierce your legs and arms until you will as thorny as holder of rose…Oh, then, I’ll expose your greedy stomach widely opened and each part of it. That’s right~ I’ll show how disgusting you are inside. You’ll bloom as ugliest undead flower. But don’t worry, you won’t see this and you know why?’’

This demon delightfully closed his eyes and after taking a deep breath, he slowly opens his eyes. Just when he wanted to explain his further plans…Orochi felt how something cold, slimy and thick suddenly splashed over him. After this silver demon quickly shakes-off the remains of his lil pet, which gladly kept this vampire, this demon frowned ‘‘You insolent fool!’’. However, now this silver-kind gasped and panicked for a second, because this vampire’s dark aura got stronger rapidly. It’s like the whole new and more powerful monster was standing in front of him.

It seems that while this poor vampire felt unbearable humiliation, he felt that his life was in dangerous and thus it happen. When any of higher rank monster’s life is in threat, they can activate their true or so-called awakened form. For vampires, it’s a huge power boost, which grants enormous strength, fastens the wound healing several times, despise that it’s any thorn body part, extreme level frost-bite, burn. That heals and regenerates in a matter of second. Vampire’s body itself becomes absorbing and even by just sinking their fingertips into a victim, they can suck it dry off until there is only skin and bones left. 

However, this a permanent ability. If vampire or any high rank monster stays in this form for longer than couple hours, their body can’t take handle anymore, which leads even to death. It also can take even several months of slumber just to restore energy. 

Now this vampire’s skin was as pale as snow, his hair paled until it was linen color. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing crimson red and fangs now were visible. After fixating his hair, there were also visible a sharpened nails. This vampire’s new physical look still was so blank compared to the radiation of such a high amount of dark aura. Now Kyo looked from above to Orochi and in deeper and growing tone said ‘‘Is this your last words, trash? I’ll show you what happens when you test my patience.’’ it seemed that this incubus made a mistake awakening a beast.


	3. Chapter 3

Orochi chuckled and gave mocking look to Kyo ‘‘What a pathetic and disgusting low-life creature are you. I told you, you are helpless in my world!’’. Now this demon aggressively slashed with his long nails through the vampire. However, this silver-haired demon’s nails only slashed the air and now he felt this vampire’s presence behind his back and how he was pushed down on his stomach. Now Kyo stepped on his back with one leg and holds this demon’s tail with his both hands. 

While Kyo kept Orochi under his foot, he looked down on this incubus and now claimed victory upon him ‘‘Where are you aiming for?’’. Now he pulled tail harder, making this demon grimace in pain and, however, this vampire remained serious ‘‘Where did your big talk has gone, you pitiful demon? How about we teach a lesson by cutting your wings a bit?’’. 

When one hand was still holding incubus’ tail, this vampire bended down and grabbed humerus of the wing. Later it was followed by cracking noise and something being tossed on ground. That’s right, Kyo thorn apart a wing of the demon. Where was a part where this wing was broken, there were visible torn bloody dark skin and white bone. This unfortunate creature has even bitten his own arm and folded other wing so close to him as he could. It seems that this vampire is not joking around and surely could take his life away in his own created world.

However, when this vampire grabbed his other wing’s humerus, he added ‘‘What is it ? Already admitting your defeat? Just let me return to my world and I might spare you.’’ but then Orochi tossed his opponent by spreading his wing. After Kyo managed to sit, he noticed that his chest was heavily scrapped. Soon, he notices the culprit of it - it was Orochi’s wing, which now was covered in sharp like needles spikes and dripping with this vampire’s blood. 

After the silver-haired demon shakes-off blood by flapping his wing, he approached this already healed vampire, who was still sitting on knees. Now Kyo hissed at his opponent ‘‘You shitty demon, you can’t go without your dirty tricks, can you?’’ but one more step of his opponent was enough for him. It can’t be helped then, this unsuspecting of his own miserable fate fool shall pay, though Kyo. After looking so smug, this vampire was rising his arm and then it was on his chest level, he snapped his fingers, releasing a huge wave of orange flame towards the demon. 

There was no way that anyone could be so fast to avoid this pillar wave of flame. So, now this vampire delightfully closes his eyes, listening how fire devours his opponent. After he stands up and opens his crimson glowing eyes, he sees that there were no traces of this demon. However, he is still in this illusion world. So, now he got alerted, because incubus might be still alive, even if there were no sign of him. Soon, the voice of this demon echoed around him ‘‘Don’t rush to your own doom, vampire.’’ now he heard a noise of flapping leather wings from above, from right, everywhere…He could hear him, but he had no idea, where this fiend hides.

After awhile, Orochi shown up in front of him, who now had a pair of black wings. This demon said in calm tone ‘‘You have defeated a mere illusion. How many times I said that you can’t defeat me.’’. However, Kyo didn’t gave up to this demon’s crushing intimidation and replied in mocking tone ‘‘Is that so? Then I have to roast you as many times until you’re dead.’’. Orochi remained silent and being so confident, just levitates in same spot. ‘‘Very well, demon. It only makes things easier for me~’’ said vampire before launching a fire ball into this silver-haired demon’s face.

However, just the moment of impact, Orochi reflected the flame by using power shield and sending the ball of bright orange flame to his owner. While this vampire was laying on ground, Orochi lifted him into the air until their eyes were at same level. Kyo was still groaning in pain after tasting his own flame yet refused to give up to the demon. Orochi asked him in calm tone ‘‘Stop fooling around. You don’t know when to quit, do you?’’ now this demon closes his eyes and after opening them continues ‘‘You left me no other choice, vampire.’’

Orochi devilishly smiles as he pushes his hand inside Kyo’s chest, but this vampire replied through groaning ‘‘Do think that will kill me, idiot? I can still heal and kick your ass…’’. This demon delightfully observed this vampire and remained calm ‘‘Of course, not. But this, it would serve as the lesson for you.’’. While the silver-haired incubus’ hand was exploring inside Kyo’s chest, this demon added ‘‘Such a fools can’t be killed so easily. Oh-’’ it seems that his hand stopped somewhere in the heart area ‘‘Found it~ Don’t worry, I won’t remove that huge and disgusting red muscle.’’. Before with-drawing his hand, Orochi casts a silent spell and his hand and it unmaterializes and becomes barely visible. Just now he slowly removes it.

Meanwhile, this vampire’s eyes now wide open, yet his eye color slowly dims and they started to slowly close. His fangs disappeared, skin and hair color return to his formal one. This brunette looked like returning to his human form just to die. No, he looked too exhausted even for that. However, now with another hand, Orochi supports his back until he removed his hand from the chest. The place, where this demon inserted hand, now healed yet there was a visible trace of interfacing. Now he letted this brunette fall like a rag-doll on ground. While his hand materializes, he bends down toward this vampire and gently slaps his cheek ‘‘Hey, you can’t just die yet…Look.’’

After this vampire opened his eyes and while he was half sitting, he notices that Orochi has clenched one of his hands into a fist like he was holding something inside. Orochi unclenched his fist. There was a small and lively small orange flame inside of it, Orochi continued his sweet yet menacing talk ‘‘Do you know what it is? No, it’s not your soul. A creatures like you does not deserve or need to have it…It’s your life force!~’’. This demon let’s this small flame dance on his palm ‘‘But you don’t need to worry, loosing this small part won’t kill you…However, you can never use your powers or that ugly vampire form ever again.’’

Now Kyo frowned and in best way he could demanded ‘‘…return…to…me. You…sick…bastard..Return, or else-’’. Orochi only chuckled ‘‘Why do you need it, if you can’t use it properly, you stupid vampire?’’ he scratched his chin ‘‘Hmm, but what should I do with it~ I can’t consume it…It’s still raw and even so, I don’t want your pity power. But I can’t return to you either~’’. However, now this demon sadistically smiled and kept his palm as straight as he could. He wanted to make sure that vampire would clearly see him ‘‘Look~’’ and while this flame innocently danced on this incubus palm - it was suddenly crushed!

This vampire’s eyes were opened wide and now his face slowly twisted in pain. He still tried reached Orochi’s hand, which had his powers, even if he knew it was useless. However, before returning this brunette to human world, this incubus whispered into Kyo’s ear ‘‘Fufufu~ Now you are as powerful as a mere human~’’. These words left him frozen in shock and feeling useless. 

Both returned to the same church where they left before the fight. Shingo was still asleep and looked like could sleep like this until the morning. As for this vampire, he was still stunned and refusing to believe what happened, only the cold voice of Orochi helped him to return to senses ‘‘I suggest you to leave while this boy is still sleeping or you prefer to killed? Get out and never show here ever again, vampire. There won’t any second chance.’’. When this vampire stands up, he quickly fixes his clothes and before slamming the door of church just curses and leaves without looking back. Heck, how could he been defeated by incubus? He was not sure, but didn’t cared either. Right now, he needs to restore energy and only then think what to do further.

Meanwhile, on the same church. Shingo’s head rested on Orochi’s knees. This silver-head couldn’t leave him resting just like that, this human could get cold. It seems that this vampire didn’t harmed him, at least that was a huge relief. However, this brunette began to slowly shake his head in sleep and eventually wakes up. Now he hears a gentle and caring voice of incubus ‘‘Oh, you’re awake? Should I get you into your bed?’’, but this brunette asked while he was still too sleepy ‘‘Orochi-sama…what happened? Where is that vampire?’’.

While looking concerned, Shingo continued ‘‘Please, don’t tell me that you killed anyone…again…’’ now Orochi comforted him while brushing this brunette’s hair ‘‘Shingo, it’s okay. I just asked this vampire to leave peacefully before he harmed anyone else. But he didn’t listened, so, I had to explain once again until he left on his own.’’. Shingo only sighed ‘‘Fine. You can follow me, if you want, but- ’’ now he looked up at this demon, who now looked so innocently and continued ‘‘But promise you don’t try anything funny. So, you can stay, but you can only observe from a far.’’. Orochi only chuckled at such an answer and innocently said ‘‘Shingo, did I ever done anything wrong? I’m just making sure that no one disturbs your sleep~ That’s all~’’. This brunette already knew it was useless to argue and silently prompted Orochi to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a lil flashback how this poor vampire lost his powers. And see you next time~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ^^ after awhile, returned with new chapters. So, this time, vampire Kyo encounters familiar redhead hunter. Now it's up to this vampire how this meeting end...

Back to presence~ Almost a month has passed until new full-moon has risen once again. It was a night when Kyo supposed to see the redhead vampire hunter again, however, he decided to not to. Not after being so utterly defeated…or at least, until he regains a little more strength. He was simply too weak even to face even a pesky human. Besides, who knows, whenever it was a plan to lure this vampire into a trap, if so, it was too obvious trick. So, too bad if this foolish human going to wait and freeze to death, because this brunette ain’t going anywhere today or at least anywhere close to that abandoned chapel. Surely, just who does he think is he to make fun of this vampire? However, he would have his revenge…somehow? Or so though this brunette while he was on his way to cemetery.

After awhile, he reached cemetery. It was such a calm evening, only the rustle of tree leaves disturbed peace here. Not a single living spirit in sight, just this vampire chilling out by leaning against on some unknown solder’s grave. Just a sound of crumpled piece of this gray stone returned this vampire to the earth. After he shakes off the dirt from his hand, he looks around and panics for second. That person looked familiar and right now this vampire wanted to leave as fast as he could. Even if this foolish human might didn’t noticed him yet, it was much wiser not to wait for until it happen. 

However, when Kyo turned around, he accidentally stepped on old crunchy branch. Now he closed his yes and hoped that this foolish human didn’t heard that. Humans don’t have such a good hearing, do they? So, he should be fine, right? Though this vampire. But now he jolted when heard voice behind him ‘‘Stop right here.’’. Now Kyo slowly turned back and while pretending like fool and pointing finger at him self, asked innocently ‘‘Eh? Are you talking to me? I think that you mistaken me for someone else, mister.’’ and the redhead hunter approached him closer, but Kyo took a step back. He wore the same outfit like on their first encounter - long dark red leather coat with white crescent moon on the back, same color pants, black color biker gloves. 

This vampire continued his acting, hoping that this pester leave him alone ‘‘Hey, mister, are you lost? You know, it’s dangerous to walk here alone. Someone might attack or kill you~’’. However, this redhead hunter kept his poker-face on and answered ‘‘Like you did last time, vampire? ’’ these words surprised this brunette and indignantly said ‘‘Oi, watch your mouth, human! Be grateful that now I am still in good mood or else-’’, but he was interrupted by this redhead speech with slight mockery ‘‘Or else you will taste my whip again. You sure bark loud, but barely can bite back, vampire.’’.

That’s it, this brunette won’t stand any longer being taunted by this arrogant bastard. Now he putted his hands into jeans’ pocket and took a closer step to vampire hunter. After he thrusts his chest, Kyo replied ‘‘Don’t act so though just because you defeat me once. It was a first and the last time.’’ after he with-draws his chest, this vampire asks ‘‘But you come here not just to mock me, did you? What do you want from me, Mister Vampire Hunter?’’. After this redhead fixed his redcoat’s collar, he cracked a smile and replied ‘‘It was rather you, who insulted me with your poor skills. Listen closely, vampire. I need information from you.’’. 

However, this brunette walked through him and when he was behind this hunter’s back, turned his head and replied ‘‘What if I don’t tell you?~ I have no idea what you’re talking about. Is that all? then I hope that we won’t meet again.’’ and now this vampire continued to walk on his way. But after awhile, he suddenly stopped and widened his eyes.

Something small and so fast flied through his face. He didn’t even had time to move or react and now he felt that some kind of liquid was running down on his cheek. After he wiped his cheek with one hand, he looked and noticed that his palm was bloody. This vampire whispered in higher pitch voice ‘‘What a hell?’’ now he gritted his teeth. When he turned around, he noticed that this redhead’s coat exposed his pants on which there was a belt. On it’s left side there was attached a small leather bag with five or six knives inside. He was also holding a small knife and was ready to launch it at any time. Vampire hunter replied in stricter tone ‘‘It was only a warning, you can’t just leave yet. Next time I won’t miss it. So, why don’t you answer couple of my questions and then I may let you go. ’’. Kyo only rised one of his eye-brows and suspiciously stared at this redhead.

What is inside this human’s mind? He surely doesn’t look trustful yet this vampire tested his luck by approaching vampire hunter closer. Maybe it was mistake, but he felt that it wasn’t a good idea to test how much patience has this person. Now this redhead with-draws his knife and puts back into knife bag. It seems that this creature is smarter than he looks like, or so hoped vampire hunter. Besides, it would a huge waste to even one of sub-weapons, after all, they weren’t so cheap and it was also more than annoying to get them.

However, this redhead now also was proven that this brunette wasn’t just some annoying brat, who asks for trouble. This brunette’s wounded cheek has slowly healed in front of him and now he asked, despise that he looked upset ‘‘What do want, human?’’. This redhead now opened his coat and was looking for something on his inner chest pockets. After brief time, he took couple of slightly ruffled papers and shown them to Kyo, who now gave him a questioning look. But now this vampire hunter said in serious tone ‘‘These are reports from the next day since our last meeting.’’ Kyo just cracked a smile and asked ‘‘And what do I have to do with this? Don’t tell me that you’re accusing me for someone else foolishness. Besides, whatever it was, don’t you think that is a little bit too late to change anything? You’re too slow, Mister Vampire Hunter~’’ after he mockingly swooshed his hair, he waited how does this redhead will react.

It seems that the vampire hunter still remain as calm and unaffected as before and he simply replied ‘‘Well, it should concern you more than you expect, vampire.’’ after short pause he continued ‘‘Answer my question. There was a murder and the victim looked like it barely resembled a human being anymore - it was only a wrinkled skin bag… Aside that, on victim’s neck there were two spots like it was bitten one of your kind. Do you know or heard anything about it?’’. 

Kyo lowered his gaze for a second and looked slightly guilty, but after awhile, he looked at the vampire hunter and confidently replied ‘‘Oh, you meant that stupid woman? Yeah, she was okay, I guess. So, what is all about?’’. This redhead didn’t expected such a honest answer, however, this vampire still wanted to finish his speech and now with more mockery in his voice ‘‘Was it your girlfriend or something? If so, you can only blame yourself and next time try to be more careful~’’. This brunette started to walk around the vampire hunter so freely and lightly. After one good circle, he stopped just observe how this vampire hunter going to react. 

However, such a carefree behavior of this vampire started to irritate him, so, through his gritted teeth he said ‘‘I told you to behave. That also includes keeping yourself from a trouble, vampire.’’ and Kyo’s smug look was immediately wiped from his face, he took a closer to vampire hunter and replied ‘‘Are you telling me that you gonna forbid me from having food?! Not only that I already been starving for days, but now you shown up and beat shit out of me. Of course, I would needed more energy!…’’ this vampire’s hands were already shaking and now he lowers his head. 

After shakes his head, he returns his gaze to this redhead and tried to continue in slightly calmer tone ‘‘Human, don’t act so high, you might regret it. Food is food, no matter how you look at it. Besides, you humans do hunt and kill for food too. So, why we are worse? You are no better or worse than any animal yet you act like you’re on top of this chain. So, when you kill it’s okay. As long as your own comforted ass is okay you don’t seem to be so bothered. However, when someone else hunts you for same reason, you simply can’t stand it…No, you go for even worse punishments…Listen human, even if I didn’t had done what I’ve already done, that woman would had a worse fate than death. Do you know what she did?’’ 

This vampire hunter didn’t said a word just continued to listen to that long speech ‘‘After I managed to stand up, I desperately seek for anyone just to get enough energy at least for healing wounds. Fortunately, I felt a presence of couple people in a forest. However, after taking a better look, I saw only one person standing in same spot and it looked like crying and holding something down too. After I closely looked, I noticed that this woman was holding a long bloody knife. These blades were still dripping some blood, so, maybe that other energy belonged to the person, whom she killed. I could still hear through sobbing that she was apologizing to someone. Heck, now I had to act quickly, that woman was about kill herself with that knife!’’ 

Kyo looked concerned while he was telling his story ‘‘Do you have any idea what kind of waste it would been? So much of value food could gone for nothing! I couldn’t let it happen…who knows, how long I would still lasted without energy. However, maybe the luck was on my side, after all. This foolish human accidentally noticed me yet now looked at me with those sad and lifeless eyes. However, she was still holding that bloody blade so close to her throat, but somehow I managed to hit that knife from her hands. Now that woman just looked at me dumb-folded yet was ready to burst into tears again.’’

Now this brunette face-palmed and looked back vampire hunter ‘‘What I supposed to do? I…I was too hungry and exhausted, so, my instincts took over me after I sank my fangs into that woman’s neck and…that’s all I can remember...After I returned to senses, I found that she was lying dead like this.’’. After couple minute of pause this brunette asked ‘‘So, what are you going to do by knowing this?’’ but this redhead’s poker-face was broken when he cracked a smile yet tried not to loose his patience. 

Finally, he spoke up, but remain that stricter tone ‘‘You want to say that you could still save this person yet you killed her just because of your primal instincts?…You sure are lucky that you weren’t spotted…’’ this vampire replied with mocking look on his face ‘‘Hmph! Are you saying that I should have spared one person’s life for hundreds of people? ’’ now this redhead gave him questioning look, however, Kyo continued ‘‘Are you sure that you’re not just wannabe? Because you vampire hunters should know it about your target better or else you may die~…’’. 

This brunette lowered his gaze for a second ‘‘You see, feeling physical pain is one thing. It came and it went off eventually. The same thing with wounds…However, there is something worse than any pain. If vampire can’t satisfy their hunger for long time, then vampire’s mind can be taken over by how you humans call - instincts. It happens slowly tho. But when it happens…’’ this vampire now has paused for awhile ‘‘You cannot redo the damage or return back to your senses. After this stage, nothing can help. I saw it once and even if that vampire had gentle and calm nature…’’ he couldn’t finish this sentence, the words just simply stuck in his throat.

Kyo just clenched his fists and eventually relax his palms. Maybe this redhead accidentally triggered some of unwanted memories for this vampire, who knows, but then, he shouldn’t feel bad for his possible target, or so thought this redhead. However, despise that this vampire continued, but this time with slight melancholy ‘‘Hey, Mister Vampire Hunter, don’t you call this selfishness? You would let hundreds of people die for one person, who can kill themselves at any second…Funny, isn’t it? I was near on edge of being taken over by that dark voice and my head ached so badly that I wanted to smash it so that I could still die with having my own mind. Fuck that, if my body was giving up on me or could like any second! It wasn’t as bad as dealing with that demon…Although, even if I had lost my senses, we would may still have encountered, human. However - ’’

This vampire surely got the attention of this redhead, who couldn’t remove his gaze from him and just listened without any interruptions ‘‘You would be fighting an empty shell fueled with nothing just pure instincts…Probably other hunters would have been already finished me before you-’’ that was the last drop of this vampire hunter’s patience. Now he roughly grabbed vampire’s hand and now started to drag him to some kind small stone building, which wasn’t too far from them. After this redhead violently opens the door and when they were both inside, he slammed the door behind them. Kyo barely even had time to understand what’s happening right now.


	5. Chapter 5

After this vampire fells on his back on flat surface of stone surface, he finally opens his eyes. When he leaned on his elbows, he looked around, it seems that now both of them were in small catacomb. The only source of the light were candles on upper shelves around whole room. Right now Kyo couldn’t even move a muscle on his body, only fixated his gaze on this unpredictable man. This vampire hunter took closer step to his target and just silently observed him. That cold and piercing gaze alone made this vampire understood he may not be so lucky this time.

When this redhead opened his coat, this vampire already knew that now he was screwed for sure, but he refused cowardly close his eyes. This vampire hunter is going to pick his whip, isn’t he? However, his left hand wasn’t on his right side of his belt. No, it was now inside one of inner coat’s chest pockets. Maybe he was looking for some other weapon and whatever it was, it didn’t really mattered. After awhile, this redhead’s hand stopped moving when he seem to find what he wanted on left side of that pocket. 

Now his gloved left hand holds some sort of almost flat package wrapped in several layers of tissues. Surely, it’s couldn’t be the holy water, because that nasty liquid could be only stored in glass bottles, but who knows, maybe that changed over the time. In any case, it only made this vampire more anxious and discomforted.

After this redhead hunter tossed at vampire this package, Kyo suddenly closed his eyes. When this package landed on his chest, he could hear the sound something splashing inside and could feel how this liquid moved in opposite directions until it remained still. Finally, he opened his eyes and grabbed this package, then this redhead said ‘‘You can have it, vampire.’’ now Kyo looked at this redhead suspiciously while he managed to sit up. There was something wrong about this vampire hunter and he didn’t like this at all. He looked too untrustworthy, or so thought this brunette. However, he decided to play along with this redhead’s rules and now he started unwrap this mysterious package.

When he done with unpacking, now he asked ‘‘What is the meaning of this, human?’’ after inspecting two plastic bags filled with blood, he returned his gaze to this hunter ‘‘Whom belonged this? Did you putted anything just to poison me?’’. While this vampire stared at him like a cornered small animal, this redhead said in slightly irritated tone ‘‘Whenever it’s a trap or not, it’s up to you. But you better use them wisely until-’’ suddenly he was surprised and then face-palmed at such a behavior of this vampire. That stupid vampire already sank his fangs into one of the blood bags and immediately sucked all the content until the bag was empty. Now he tossed away that empty bag on floor.

While he innocently looked at this redhead, Kyo said ‘‘What are you staring at? I was just tasting whenever it was good or not. One thing for sure, that person has a lack of iron and some other minerals. So, it was only so-so, human.’’ and when he wanted to have another bag, vampire hunter stopped him ‘‘You better be wanting to save this until next time we meet.’’.

This vampire now looked confused and looked away for awhile, however, he finally stands up and approaches closer this redhead, while he lifted one eye-brow, he asked ‘‘What do mean by that and why are you doing this, human?’’ now redhead cracked a smile and honestly answered ‘‘Your stupid vampire head has a huge bounty on it. Yet it’s too much for such a weak creature…’’ this vampire started to grid his teeth and now angrily stared at hunter. He ignored this reaction and continued his speech ‘‘You keep mentioning about some demon. Did anything happened between you two? Is why you’re now no stronger than a mere monster?’’. That’s it, it was the last drop of this vampire’s patience. He is not going to let to be insulted like this…

Now Kyo pushed this redhead to the nearest wall and aggressively pinned him. Surely, this redhead was surprised at this vampire’s strength as he heard how stone wall cracked where his fist has landed yet he tried to keep his poker-face on and observed this furious beast in front of him. This brunette’s eyes were glowing in that familiar crimson red and he roughly breathed, his fangs were also now visible. 

Kyo just growls at his victim ‘‘Then why don’t you find for yourself a better opponent and just leave me alone, you foolish human?’’. Even if it as a mistake to provoke this vampire’s anger any further, the redhead vampire hunter had to know what happened. It wasn’t his first time dealing with more aggressive monsters or demons either, so, now he had to remain calm and do not show any sign fear. He just listened further ‘‘It’s not your goddamn concern. So, why don't you just stay away and do not interface?’’. 

However, despise being cornered like that, this redhead replied ‘‘Says the one, who attacked first…If you wanted so desperately to satisfy your hunger, then you wouldn’t had a second thought to pick anyone as your prey, vampire.’’. Just what a hell is wrong with this foolish human? Who does he think is he? Why is he is so annoying and just won’t shut up already? Thought this vampire. But this vampire hunter continued ‘‘What’s the matter? Did the cat got your tongue?’’ he waited for the answer.

Now Kyo lowered his gaze. It seems that his eyes stopped glowing and returned to normal color eventually, he lowered his arm, which been cornered this redhead. His fangs were still visible tho, but now he bitten his lower lip and muttered ‘‘It’s your fault, human…’’ when he lifted his gaze, he noticed that this vampire hunter gave him a questioning look. 

However, this vampire continued but in more confident tone ‘‘Your blood’s scent was too strong. So, I couldn’t help myself, but just follow you. I just felt that you may satisfy my hunger and even may help regain some strength. That’s all. ’’ now he smirked ‘‘So, you’re not that special. I could have picked anyone else, if you didn’t got in my way, Mister Vampire Hunter~’’.

‘‘So, you want to say that you just need more strength to face that demon, right?’’ asked this redhead and now added ‘‘Very well, then. Just don’t cause any problems and next time I may bring you more food.’’. Kyo now looked dumbfolded, but he refused to give up and now answered ‘‘Why do I need to listen to you? I don’t need any pity from you! Do you think that I can’t catch my prey on my own? Just wait and you’ll see when I’m strong enough to put you into your place, hunter!’’ 

The vampire hunter noticed that same flame in this brunette’s eyes like from previous encounter. Despise being just a weak monster, he sure shows a huge fighting spirit. However, this redhead’s further thoughts were interrupted ‘‘Oi, hunter, why do you look smug?’’. Finally, this redhead hunter gently pushed this vampire away and now walked away further from him. After he turned to this vampire side, he said ‘‘I told you, if I see at least a single report about any vampire activity…I’ll find you no matter where you are and I’ll make sure that you’ll receive a proper punishment, vampire.’’

Kyo only gave a mocking look and replied ‘‘Sorry to burst your bubble, but I’m not the only vampire here, you know. So, how do you know that it was my work exactly? I’m not responsible for anyone and I’m definitely not gonna suffer because of someone else fault, got it?’’. Maybe this will cool down this redhead’s temper, thought Kyo, who now added ‘‘Besides, usually my prey is still alive when I’m done. So, I don’t need to rely on you, human.’’ before continuing he swooshed his hair ‘‘ Besides, you want me to starve just for cuddling your own ego? Hmph! Who do you think you are? That’s why I am not interested in your offer, even if you pledge so hard, Mister Vampire Hunter~’’

It seems that this redhead’s negotiation with this vampire didn’t went as he planned and now his target may leave any time. He can’t just let him go, the other may capture this vampire without letting him to know the reason for his bounty and knowing what he went trough. So, now he had to use more drastic measurements. 

This redhead said in more demanding tone ‘‘Vampire, you mentioned that I can help restore your strength. So, who knows, when you find anyone else, who may even help you recover. You may even die before you settle your score.’’ that definitely caught this brunette attention, who know rised his eye-brow and asked ‘‘Where you getting at? Are you telling me that you ready even sacrifice yourself for the sake of your curiosity?…But then, how can I be sure that my hunger didn’t caused me hallucinations? You don’t seem to have such a strong scent as before. So, maybe you are no better than any other person.’’ now he looked unsure at this vampire hunter.

The redhead vampire hunter only sighed and in calm tone ordered ‘‘Then come closer, vampire.’’, but now Kyo doubtfully looked at this hunter. Maybe it was a trap after all. Now this redhead picked one of his knives into his hands. So, did he planned this all along just trap this vampire and kill him? But this vampire just silently observed how this redhead removes left glove and rolls up his left sleeve until his wrist was well visible. He putted this blade closer to his hand.

However, he remained still calm. The tip of this knife was so close to his wrist and before closing his eyes he took a deep breath. Now the tip of this knife has slowly sank into hunter’s wrist. This blade was slightly moved just enough until first blood shown up and now it remained still. Redhead hunter looks at Kyo waiting how he react further. 

After this vampire felt that familiar sweet scent of amaretto, his eyes started glowing in that crimson red and when the first drops of dark red liquid splashed on the ground, his voice was slightly shaking in concern ‘‘What the…Human, please, don’t. Do not try to temp me.’’. However, this redhead replied in with small groan in his voice ‘‘It seems that now I got you now, vampire. You can’t resist to your primal instincts. So, if you do as I said, I’ll let you have some. Just hurry up, before I changed my mind…’’ 

While blood was dripping on floor like it was a timer for rushing this vampire’s decision, he was still doubting and questioning this man’s mind. However, if this hunter was right, maybe he was a key to restore this vampire’s true power. So, whenever it was a truth or not, he can’t waste such an opportunity. Now Kyo unusually gently asked this vampire hunter to sit on that cold stone coffin. 

After this redhead did as this vampire asked, Kyo kneels to this hunter’s left side. Finally, he going to have a taste of this dark red liquid, which scent slowly was driving him mad. While he gently holds redhead’s arm with both hands, Kyo sinks his fangs into this wrist. This redhead instinctively tried to move his arm away when he felt sudden stinging pain like there were two needles inside of him. His palm twitched, but it eventually relaxed and now he got used to feeling that something was inside him. However, redhead hunter couldn’t look away, his gaze was fixated on this vampire. 

Kyo blissfully closed his eyes and maybe a little too much enjoyed the blood of this vampire hunter. That’s right, he eventually started to let out small whims without realizing that. He couldn’t re-call when he had tasted such a remarkable blood. It was too good not be just a mere dream. He could even feel how he could melt in same spot from euphoria. 

However, as soon as this redhead started to feel sleepy, he tried to stop this vampire by pushing Kyo’s forehead away from him. This vampire was returned from this dream-like experience to real world and now he heard redhead hunter’s voice ‘‘…That’s enough. Hey-’’ but after this vampire saw that hunter was still bleeding, he began to lick his wounds and where were visible traces of blood on hunter’s arm and hand. 

This redhead only could say through small groans ‘‘…The fuck? You stupid vampire…’’ he could feel how carefully and gently vampire’s tongue been working on exposed area of his arm. However, Kyo now looked at him innocently and when he finished, replied ‘‘Eh? What is it with you? I can’t let waste any single drop. Who knows, when you next show up, human.’’. After Kyo stands up, he simply waited what this vampire hunter will do next. When the redhead done fixing his outfit, he asked Kyo ‘‘Your name, vampire?’’

Well, surely, this vampire didn’t expected this question and now when he smiled, replied ‘‘So, you were hunting a vampire without knowing even his name? What if you were hunting a wrong person, who just looked like me? You sure are one of hell foolish humans.’’, but soon this vampire now answered in more cheerful tone ‘‘But if you ask so nicely…I’ll tell you. Listen closely, or you might forget it. I am the one and only - Kyo Kusanagi! Eh? And why do look so surprised, Mister Vampire Hunter?~’’. This redhead still couldn’t believe that this annoying vampire was the same, who had huge bounty for his head.

However, this hunter replied ‘‘You don’t really look like someone, who has huge bounty, you stupid vampire. And I do have name too. Since, you not going to die any time soon, you better remember it.’’ Kyo only chuckled and slightly teased this hunter ‘‘Oh, should I feel honored or not? Then what is it…Mister~Vampire~Hunter?’’ . This vampire surely wants to be bathed in holy water or get a massage with sharp blade, doesn’t he? Thought this hunter.

So, now he introduced himself ‘‘The name is Iori Yagami. You better remember it.’’. Then Yagami added ‘‘Since you were smart enough to do as I asked, I’ll let you go just with warning. You better do not cause any problems. I covered you up this time by blaming other vampire. So, be grateful and just stay out of the trouble.’’ before Iori wanted to leave, he was stopped by Kyo’s demand ‘‘Oi, hu -er, Yagami! You still own me explanation.’’ when Yagami turned back, this brunette added ‘‘Why are you doing this?’’ and it now this redhead replied ‘‘When you’re ready to face me as worthy opponent, you’ll know. So, after you give me that desired fight, I’ll tell you. Until then, farewell…’’ and with that Iori left this room and this this brunette with unanswered questions. This brunette only cracked a smile ‘‘What a weirdo.’’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's for this time. See you next time~


	6. Demon in the church part 1/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guess who finally shown up? You can say, once in hundred years Mina brings better(?) quality content....So, yeah, after dealing with unexpected one-shot projects, it means that I have time to on this project again (Yayyy~) This time decided to give incubus!Orochi his own arc. So, yeah, during this backstory arc, expect a lil backstory, more characters and brief info about Hunter guild in which there is one certain redhead ^^ . Anyway, like always, enjoy and have a nice time~

Month has passed and it seems that even the attack of one certain vampire, life in church was pretty calm. Aside one young priest named Shingo, no one had even the slightest idea that it happened in a very first place. No matter how you look at it, he didn’t looked suspicious and to this very day continued accomplish his duties as priest. Even his daily routine may seem too boring for any ordinary person. However, it can’t be said about one demon, who never ceased to be entertained by observing this human. That’s right, this incubus always keep his eyes on this brunette and making sure that he is safe and sound. After all, even if Shingo looked peaceful and calm person, probably a bit honest too, but he has committed a huge crime. Because of that he may not only could be dismissed from priest duties, but also put this silver-haired demon’s life in danger or rather his doom. 

It happen about a year ago when one exhausted stranger asked for temporary shelter in the church. There was no way that Shingo would drive him away from this sacred place, he felt that it would be too cruel and it just object to what he was taught. Besides, this young man was so exhausted that he passed out when Shingo letted him in. After Shingo carried him to his room, he wanted to check if this young man with fluffy silver hair is not wounded or hurt. So, this brunette removed this silverhead’s black turtle-neck long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. It seems that the pendant with small purple stone caught the attention of this priest. Maybe it was only his imagination, but he felt a radiating weak demonic energy from this pendant. However, this brunette decide to ignore this and putted this silverhead into his bed while he decided to rest on floor.

The dawn of new day was breaking. After Shingo woke up, he firstly checked how was this stranger - it seems that he was still deeply sleeping. However, he wanted him to rest as much as he needed. So, when Shingo was prepared, he started another day by completing his duties. When he had more free time on afternoon, he decided to check how does this stranger was doing. It seems that this person was finally awake and just sitted on Shingo’s bed while crossing his legs. Later this stranger tells his story and from what this innocent looking silver-haired young man told, it appears that he just arrived into whole new place to him and wanted to start a new life here. So, he just temporary needs shelter until finds a job.

Week has passed and Shingo was kept feed with this tale, but he patiently waited until the day when this person would have enough confidence and leave. However, now this silver-haired man’s behavior started to worry this brunette. So-called ‘Orochi’ guy or so that’s how he introduced to this brunette later, not even touched the food or any drinks, which Shingo offered to him. When Orochi was asked why doesn't he wants anything, he simply replies that he appreciates the kindness of this young priest, but he shouldn’t worry about it. At the beginning, this brunette thought that maybe this Orochi guy was just a picky eater and maybe he had food outside the church. Or so, he tried to find reasonable explanation for this silverhead’s behavior. Aside this, nothing seemed to caught this priest eye. 

Everything else looked fine, however, if there wasn’t for one small detail, Orochi is almost at sight of Shingo or at least most of time. This silverhead most of the time was innocently following this brunette. He didn’t really minded this, but Shingo tried to convince himself that at least this young man does not cause any trouble. But even so, he started to sense more powerful dark energy around this guest. Maybe by mistake he obtained a cursed pendant? Right now Shingo wanted to talk about this with Orochi.

It was a calm evening and like usually when this brunette returns, he is always greeted with seeing Orochi in his room. This time he was reading a book on Shingo’s arm-chair while rested his head on his hand and crossed his legs, but as soon as he heard how this brunette enters the room, he lifts his gaze to him. Now he asks this brunette ‘‘Shingo, you look so worried, did anything happened?’’, now he putted book away on coffee table next to him and waits for this brunette’s answer. This brunette tried his best by not clenching his hands into a fist and replied in soft yet slightly concerned tone ‘‘I wanted to talk with you about one thing.’’

This silverhead only rised one of his eye-brows and listened what this brunette wants to say ‘‘That pendant…It’s a tool of occultism. So, I want you to get rid of it. Otherwise, your soul might be corrupted by the devil.’’, however, this silver-haired young man chuckled and replied ‘‘Is that so? What if it is an old family's relic? Your god cannot do anything about it even if it is possessed by wicked spirits.’’ now Orochi gave him a smug look, but Shingo replied while trying not to loose his patience ‘‘You poor child…then your family didn’t realized that this small stone radiates a dark energy and it gets stronger day by day. I understand how you value this pendant, but for your own sake, destroy it before it’s too late.’’

This young priest was surprised that this young man voluntary removed the necklace with oh-so-cursed stone and now after he approached Shingo, tells in more playful tone ‘‘If that’s so, then I’ll entrust it into the hands of this faithful god’s servant’s hands~’’ now he gently took this brunette’s hand into his hands and after placing pendant, he closes Shingo’s palm gently saying ‘‘Please, take care of it, Shingo~’’ and before he left the room, this brunette was left speechless, but this silverhead replied in gently tone ‘‘Don’t worry, I’ll be fine and return as soon as I can~ I just need to take care of some business.’’

When this young man left the room, Shingo still remained at same spot while carefully holds this pendant. Now he places that hand near his heart and lowers his gaze. Strange, but he didn’t felt any dark aura around it anymore. It was like any other item in this room. More important, how did this person, knew what he planned to ask? Maybe, this brunette was more predictable than he though. He just murmured ‘‘No, I just got too tired…’’. Instead of going to sleep, he decided to wait until this person returns safely on his armchair. However, after good hour he didn’t noticed how he fell asleep. When Shingo awake, he felt that something was around his shoulders, but as soon as he opened his eyes, he noticed that there was a blanket placed on him. Later he notices that Orochi already returned, but now deeply sleeping. Just when did he returned last night? But the very little he know that soon he will see the true face of this guest.


	7. Demon in the church part 2/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, small note in order to reduce the confusion: I gonna mark some terms like - (1) and etc. So, in the end of chapter I'll leave a note for each numbered term. Anyway, like always, have a nice time~

Almost month has passed since Shingo took this mysterious stranger under his care, but this Orochi person didn’t shown any signs of leaving or even bothered to change anything. Even if this brunette started to get fed-off of this guest, but he still continued patiently wait until this silver-haired young man would leave on his own. With that in mind, this priest carried on his daily routine. 

Life in church seem to be quiet peaceful, on other hand, those who live in city, have been terrified by the chain of murders. More than fifty victims were killed by mysterious person, who still continued torment innocent people to this day or so, with this kind of headlines media won’t shut down. That’s right, all of his victims died in same way - physically, they looked perfectly normal and fine. There were no visible bruises, no cuts, no nothing… The body of the victims looked like untouched, but there was one unusual detail - all victims had that same delightful and calm expression on their faces. They looked like were having a blissful dream before meeting their miserable fate. 

There were also no traces that the murderer was in the house. It almost like there was a ghost. If it were only couple cases of such a deaths, then normally it would be tagged as a suicide and would been eventually forgotten. However, even after autopsy, there were no visible signs of victims being poisoned or having over-dose of psychotropic medication. Surprisingly, the medical history of most of killed people shown that they had no problems with mental health.

Despise that, this cold-hearted murderer was pretty picky about their victims’ age - it ranged from youngest person barely being eighteen to oldest by being thirty. These young people would had a bright and prospective future, but that was taken away by this fiend. Even police was useless and powerless to do anything or even a clue where to start. It more and more concerned people until these rumors reached the ear of Hunter guild. 

Hunter guild is an organization was found six centuries ago during one of greatest outbreaks of demons. Since very first appearance of monsters and demons in human world millenniums ago, mankind tried to fight back these unwanted wanderers, who were much stronger, powerful and brought only fear and despair…However, there was still a hope for mankind to survive! People, who were granted with greater power, intelligence or agility started to fight back these fiends. Although, they were fighting for themselves and their interest, but it helped mankind avoid their tragic fate.

As peaceful times returned eventually, the vampire and demon hunters were seen as terrifying beings and judged as bad as for doing witchcraft. They were despised for their supernatural power and driven away from their own town, country or even their own home…However, these hunters didn’t extincted and gathered into secret organizations hidden from society. Eventually, the guild in which now one certain redhead is, was created and which has a long history of fighting various demons and monsters. 

Hunter guild is may be different from any other guild, because it is not only has lot of veteran hunters, but also open hands for new members. As long as you can cover up your life expenses, you’re fine. Even so, the guild helps to earn extra cash for more than just living. That’s why there is a various choice of monsters and demons, which you can select. However, the bigger bounty, the higher rank is monster, so, each hunter has carefully pick their target before setting into the new journey. 

Speaking of departures, one of still pretty new hunters was still not sure what kind of target she should pick. This huntress wore dark brown long boots up her knees, white pants on which each side of tights were a belts, which holds a knife, on top of her dark purple shirt there was a white jacket, which was tied by black belt and lastly, long up her elbows dark brown gloves. The notice board, which was on main hall of the guild, had lot of low rank monster bounties to offer along with few high ranked ones. So, it seems maybe this time, this blue-haired huntress is not so lucky, because either it’s too weak monsters, either she didn’t feel prepared to face monsters with higher bounty. However, when she wanted to return to her room, she heard how the entrance door were opened and how it was followed by rising bustle. 

It seems that one of vampire hunters just returned from a trip and maybe this redhead hunter’s captured monster caught attention of other guild members for awhile. Apparently, Yagami was dragging some blonde vampire, who was still barely conscious, despise that his hands and legs been tied or who had these cut wounds. However, it seems that no matter whenever it was just innocent exchange of words between fellow members of guild or nastier gossips of what this redhead hunter planned for the vampire, Iori ignore this useless and empty talk and just straight ahead went to guild master’s room. 

Once Yagami reached the notice board, he felt how someone patted his shoulder from behind. Surely, it was enough reason to stop for a second look back, who asks for trouble. It seems that it was one of the senior hunters, who helped him during his training back in early days. As this redhead hunter turns his head, he asks ‘‘What is it, Nanakase?’’ but he got a cheerful reply from this fellow hunter ‘‘Eh? You’re so cold as usual, Yagami-chan~ Did you already returned?’’ Iori brushed this taller silver-head’s gloved hand from his shoulder and indifferently replied ‘‘As you can see.’’. 

Even if this fellow hunter from the first sight looked not so serious or just simply too relaxed, but the truth is that Yashiro Nanakase is one of veteran demon hunters. That’s right, even someone like Yagami, who had been partners with him during first bounty hunts could tell that this silverhead is completely different person when he is facing a deadly foe. Although, he prefers to hunt alone, but you can always count on him if you’re still green. So, only in these cases he would help during the mission and in the of it, would give half of bounty as a boost for newbie. 

Also, you would never see him without his trustworthy sword - Demon Slayer, which he carries behind him. This enormous blade of netherworld enhanced with three magic gems, these just sealed the true power of this sword, who might even corrupt it’s master’s mind. So, how this blade is on the hands of this silverhead? No one could tell…even some rumors says that he has made pact with the devil or that he possess this blade for all his life. Usually, Yashiro prefers an outfit, which like he calls ‘not so restraining movement’ - Black pants, no shirt, just suspenders and dark gray long coat.

However, it seems that the caught vampire started to regain consciousness and slowly lifted his head, but without looking back Iori smacked this unfortunate creature and cracked a smile. However, this redhead’s senior now scratched his chin as asked ‘‘By the way, it’s pretty unusual for you to leave your target alive…What did you planned?’’, this redhead only sighed and said ‘‘Guild master’s order was to keep him alive. *sigh* another Soul of Tainted(1)…’’. Just the moment when Iori wanted to go, he was once again stopped by this silver-head ‘‘So, that’s how it is. Did you heard the rumors about the new threat in the city?’’.

The redhead hunter gave ice-cold gaze and asked ‘‘What it is about? Even if it is the work of demon, I’m not interested. Besides, I won’t run errands for possibly non-existant demon or monster. It’s simply would be a waste of time and effort.’’. Yashiro only chuckled and squirm his shoulders ‘‘As what you expect from my student. Anyway, I need to prepare for new trip. See you later-’’, but as this fellow hunter took step back, he heard how someone gasped in small voice behind him. 

Yagami only face-palmed and shake his head at disappointment for his senior. It seems that the enormous blade behind his back pushed blue-haired huntress on ground. The silver-head male turned to this gal’s side and after bending his knees offered his hand to her ‘‘Sorry, missie. Are you alright?’’ but this huntress kept her poker-face and tried to stand up on her own. Later, she simply brushed the dust away and fixed her outfit like it was nothing. 

However, when blue-haired huntress notices one certain redhead, she frowned. The same could been said about Iori himself, but now he asked in serious tone ‘‘What are you starring at? Do you have any problems?’’, this lady remained silent and shown no emotions. She simply replied to fellow hunter ‘‘No. Just picking the target for my first bounty hunt, sir. However, it seems that this time there is no one suitable to test my strength.’’. For some unknown reason, she started to feel that she was already on the bad side of Iori, so, now she received brief lecture from this hunter ‘‘ Do not expect the monster of your power level to run into you. If the enemy is in front of you, it won’t ask whenever you are ready to face it or not. You always have to be prepared…otherwise, you will be the one who is hunted down. Remember that.’’

Of course, Yashiro didn’t liked this behavior of this redhead, who may once again pick a fight with newbies and scare them away. So, now this silver-head began to scold Iori ‘‘Hey, you don’t need to so harsh to her. It’s her first day as guild member after all. Besides, if I remember correctly, I assisted you during getting your first bounty.’’. Surely, this kind of reply didn’t pleased this redhead and now he counter-attacked in with slight mockery in his voice ‘‘ I’m pretty sure, if this newbie decided to become hunter, then she is perfectly knew what awaits her. However, if you’re oh-so-kind, then why don’t take this newbie with you? ’’

Yashiro remained calm as before and now explained ‘‘*sigh* You know that I can’t, Yagami-chan…It’s a higher rank demon and I won’t be able to concentrate on this demon and keeping safe the newbie at same time. After all, it would distract from killing it. Like you know, these alure unes(2) are pretty nasty kind. If you’re not careful enough, they can crush you with their roots and you’ll become a mere fertilizer for them.’’. However, Yagami came up with one idea for this fellow blue-haired huntress and said ‘‘Listen you-’’, but it seems that now after awhile this huntress started to object in cold and strict tone ‘‘Enough of you-ing. You’re annoying and arrogant fellow, sir. If it wasn’t for guild master’s orders, you would have already tasted my blade. And do I have a name and you will remember it - Leona Heidern.’’. 

It seems that maybe this lady is not completely hopeless as she looks, tough Yagami as now he cracked a smile and replied ‘‘Very well then. Heidern, you don’t want to return with empty hand, right? So, how about as your first task, you could check what’s happening in city. You might even find a suitable target for you and it would serve as test whenever you won’t run away like a coward or prove yourself as a hunter. Good luck.’’. One thing for sure, this redhead is getting Leona’s nerves, however, she decided to take this challenge and wipe this smug bastard’s smile. Later on same evening, this huntress is done packing stuff and before turning lights off, for the last time she takes a look at her shiny blades. 

The dawn of new day, before leaving through the entrance of guild’s doors, young huntress fix her long coat and puts hood over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil note for some terms :  
> (1) - A Soul of Tainted could be described as any higher rank creature of the night, in this case it is a vampire ready to be sacrificed for enhancing weapons. This ritual is only allowed if guild master approves it. Otherwise it is forbidden ancient ritual.  
> (2) - Alure unes is carnivorous plant which was fertilized by human/demon blood. They use their roots to hunt down and finish their prey.


	8. Demon in the church part 3/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, couple more days aand finally gonna finish 4th part of this arc. But for now, like always, enjoy and have a good time~

It was a dusky evening in the city and the only source of light were singly working street lamps, which lighted up the dark pavement in this cloudy night. Or so, this how was greeted when this blue-haired huntress in the city. She was wandering alone in empty streets, the only life forms, which she noticed were just a group of cheerfully singing drunkyards, who brings no harm as long as you not in their way. So, this huntress walk through them, ignoring their presence and just lowered her hood of her gray cloak. It was too peaceful for the city, which is terrorized by mysterious murderer. 

However, after wandering for awhile, Leona rises her head and gets alerted for a second. One of upper floor windows has been opened and that person got this huntress attention. It was a beautiful young man with snow-white fluffy hair and pale skin, who gazed for awhile at the scenery of silent city. Now he placed his hands on the windowsill and leans forward outside the window revealing that he wore just a black leather open vest, which was holded together by big crossed stitches. But when this young man was half outside, he climbed on the windowsill and now there were also visible body-stocking black leather pants, with wide cut on tight sides and with same cross stitching down to his knees. 

Is this young man planned to end his life? But then why did he looked so satisfied? Just the moment he jumped trough the window and instead of crashing into cold pavement, there was a a heavy sound of flapping wings. However, it seems that the blue-haired huntress’s presence wasn’t unnoticed and this demon playfully smirked at her before disappearing into the night. Even if it was useless, but she tried to chase the demon as long as her strength allowed, but it seems that after awhile she ran out of breath. For now, it would be wiser to find a place to stay, because capturing this demon might take couple days or more. Later on, she found a local inn and decides to call it a day.

The morning of another day has started. When the first sunbeams through the gaps of blinds, this blue-haired huntress just frowns and wrinkles her nose. It’s so annoying and too bright, though Leona, but eventually, she rolled to another side and slowly opened her eyes. All she did was just starring at her two blades on her night table. That’s right, this lady was never so fond or could stay any longer in day-light and that’s why no matter whenever it is hottest summer day or dark night, she will wear her cloak. But for now, she sits up and stretches, after all, it’s no good to stay in bed whole day for nothing. Besides, she is on mission plus now that demon shown up and mocks her, it is almost like this demon challenges her.

Good hour has passed, this huntress was just fixing her gloves before leaving. Firstly, she decided to gather information on inn and local bars. Half day has passed and aside rumors that yesterday was killed a daughter of one famous doctors, there was nothing much of it. This person seem to be also has greeted same fate as the other victims of the mysterious murderer. But even if this young huntress now realized that it might been the work of the silverhead young man, this mysterious creature also doesn’t seem to have a specific pattern for attacking and taste for his victims aside their age. So, it only hardens the hunt. Where to start, where to begin? - these questions only gave a headache for the huntress.

However, for now Leona decided to visit a church for getting a holy water and blessing her blades before staining them with demon’s blood. From what she heard, the church is on the north outside the city. After good hour, the huntress reached a church, which was surrounded by trees. The sun was already setting and the sky slowly was painted in that beautiful orange. Once this blue-haired lady reached the open door of sacred place, she notices a young priest silently praying to the statue of holy maiden. This brunette looked so calm and peaceful, but once he heard the footsteps of young huntress entering inside, Shingo stopped his prayer and looked to the direction of this huntress. 

Now in calm tone he asks ‘‘Good evening, how can I help you at this hour?’’. After Leona approached more closely this priest and picked her knives and shown to him ‘‘I’m interested in this. Can you enhance them by blessing them?’’. However, this brunette was confused for a second and nervously chuckled, he just place his hand behind his neck and rub it ‘‘Well,…’’ and this reaction didn’t affected Leona, who even if kept her poker-face on, asked in slightly demanding tone ‘‘Your effort won’t be left unrewarded. So, how much do you want? Name the sum.’’

No matter how the huntress waited for the answer, young priest kept his acting but now he replied ‘‘Erm…Please, don’t get wrong, I could give a try, but I never done that before. Therefore, your weapons might end up damaged if anything would go wrong. However, tomorrow one person will arrive here, who may help you.’’. It seems that this reply didn’t satisfied this huntress, who just fixed her cloak ‘‘I see. In this case, I’ll wait here until tomorrow. Unless, you have any problems with this, sir.’’. Oh dear, sometimes you don’t know what our lord has prepared for us, so, you just have to accept it as it, right? Besides, it would be cruel to drive away a wanderer,who ask for shelter just for day. Or so, this how young Yabuki convinced himself. However,it seems that this priest was saved from any further questions when he and this persistent huntress heard a familiar voice behind them ‘‘Is everything alright, Shingo?’’.

It seems that it was a silver head young man with black turtle neck long sleeved shirt and pair of blue jeans was leaning against opened church door, who also been surrounded by the orange light of sunset. While Orochi was holding his one arm, he kept asking in concerned tone ‘‘Who is this person and what does it want?’’ but once Leona notices this young man, she was alerted despise that fact that this silverhead wasn’t affected at all. However, this brunette now concentrated on this new fellow and innocently asked ‘‘Do you know each other?’’. The fluffy silverhead just smiled and shake his head ‘‘No. I think she mistook me for someone else. I never met her before.’’. This person, surely didn’t rised any trust at all yet Leona now was curious about him. Something was off and she didn’t liked it a bit. 

Hence, now there is another reason for overnight in the church. But this priest tried calmly to explain the current situation ‘‘Well, it seems that this young lady wants to enhance her weapons, however, the person, who knows how to do it, only arrives tomorrow. And now she wants to stay here overnight, but…’’ now Shingo lowered his gaze like feeling guilty, but after Orochi ignored this blue-haired huntress presence, he approached Shingo and gently placed his hand on this brunette’s shoulder and comforted him ‘‘It’s okay, you don’t need to shelter anyone whom you meet. You have a big heart and people will use your kindness, so, don’t be afraid to say ‘no’, you are not responsible for anyone whom you see.’’ now this young man gives a silent mocking gaze and smile for this blue-haired huntress.

Is this Orochi guy trying to drive her off or just purposely annoy her? However, no matter how this silverhead tried to taunt Leona, she must remain cool and not provoked into anger. Right now, the current task to hunt down the demon should be the only priority and concern. But this huntress didn’t give up and while ignoring this arrogant fellow asks priest ‘‘I don’t ask for any luxury, so, I’m fine even by sleeping on bench. The church is open for anyone, isn’t it, sir? As soon as your promised person shows up, I’ll take my leave.’’. 

This brunette felt like he was cornered and with his gaze was asking Orochi for help, yet this young man only sighed and removed his hand. But now when he was facing Shingo, he took this brunette’s hand and gently holds in his hands, sighs and calmly replying ‘‘It’s up to you what to do. I’m sure that god won’t judge you on whatever you decide. ’’ it seems that this kind of comfort gave this young priest more confidence and now after with-drawing his hand from soft embrace, he gave his answer for Leona ‘‘I’m sorry that currently I cannot offer for the better option. However, please let me know if you need anything.’’, it seems that this answer was more than enough and it even made this smile ‘‘Very well, sir. I won’t cause any problems, so, rest assure.’’. As for this fluffy silverhead, he decided to return to Shingo’s room with such a though ‘‘That’s too bad…I still need more time. It can’t be helped then. Sorry, but tonight before departure, I need your strength, Shingo…’’…

Later on, when both young men left the church, Leona followed this silver-haired young man. He had a very dark energy around him, even if this priest does not realize that it may be the same demon, which she hunting down, it was wiser to check whenever her senses were false or not. Poor boy is so naive and have no idea who is this questionable type or so this huntress said to herself.


	9. Demon in the church part 4/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah~ and finally the 4th part aka the conclusion of this arc. Fun fact, this whole arc was inspired by one of my favorite songs called - Alluring Secret~Black Vow~ . *sigh* and 96neko's version still very best to this very day ^~^ Anyway, like usual, thank you for your support! ^^ And enjoy~

It was a nearly midnight, this brunette was so deeply asleep in his bed that it seemed that nothing could ever disturb his slumber. So innocent and calm, like there was no worries or threat, without realizing about upcoming his own death. Even the moonlight through his window made appearance just say ‘good-bye’ to this young priest. However, he is just an ordinary human and should be treated as any other prey or so was thinking this young man with silver hair. 

As he takes a deep breath, he rises his hand in the air while making a fist. Slowly he closes his eyes. When he exhales and slowly lowers his right arm, he releases his fist and began to change and reveal his true form. Where finger tips were brushing near him in the air, the horizontal line of white line was surrounding and scamming downwards. His silver fluffy hair was rustled and now this demon opens his bright red eyes. Black turtle-neck shirt now was changing to black leather open chest vest which was held together by big cross stitches, his trousers become body-stocking, same color and material, but open on each outer side of thighs and stitched in same wide cross pattern. His nails now were dyed in ebony and as he fully opens his palm, he shakes-off the light line, which now scattered into tiny glittering dust, which dimmed as their settled down on floor. 

Now demon slowly approaches this brunette, who was still sleeping. After sitting next the priest on bed, Orochi leans closer to his face and gently brushes his palm against his cheek. It was the fault of that blue-haired huntress and her appearance here. She already suspects and probably know who was this silver demon and just waits to attack him. All he needed is more time to fully recover his true power and then this boy in front of him would be still alive. Maybe later on Orochi would have repaid this brunette's kindness for sheltering him for such a long time. After all, this unfortunate boy could simply kicked him out but he did not, instead that, he patiently waited until this silver-haired young man would feel confident enough and be ready to leave on his own. In the end, the time spent in the church with this priest surely was great plus now he started to enjoy observing and learning more about human beings, not as simple prey to satisfy his hunger.

However, now it was different than he expected or wanted to be. The more he though, the more he started to hesitate and finish this priest like any other victim of his. If he gets life force from Shingo, then facing this huntress shouldn't be any problem and eventually getting revenge on same human who betrayed him. Yet this seems too difficult now and in the end, he can't kill this human. So, after gently ruffling this brunette's head, he took a better look how calmly asleep this servant of god. When Orochi left the bed and when he was getting closer to the window, he was stopped by a concerned voice behind him ‘‘Who are you? What are you doing here?’’ as he looked behind, this demon notices that Shingo was fully awake yet looked shocked ‘‘A demon?! H-how did you…’’ but after realizing who is this person, this brunette gets up and step by step approaches this demon. Now this brunette was still in denial yet he told with concern in his voice "...Wait. You. You are Orochi, right? That energy. It is the same. No doubt that you are him...But then, why?...Why didn't you told this?". 

This silver-kind demon now cracked a smile and mockingly gazed ‘‘Fufufu~ You foolish human, you work for church - I am a demon. Therefore, I wouldn’t trust a human being, who will perish the sinner souls like mine. You humans are more cold-hearted killers and brutal than any living beast. Any other species than yours already a horrific monster to you no matter what - even live peacefully and you ready to back-stab and declare your ‘holy justice’ upon us. Disgusting. Unforgivable! Yet you church people are the worst! You can slay in so-called god’s name and justify your actions remaining so pure and kind to people. You are nothing than just sinners yet acting like saint…’’ after short pause this demon gets serious and continues ‘‘However, even after living for hundreds of years in this world, maybe you humans did changed a bit.’’.

Now Orochi leans against the wall and hold his arm, then he started to confess ‘‘ After a long and exhausting fight against one of your kind, I was utterly defeated. That’s why I wanted to have my revenge at least feasting on one of you. However, I was too weak and couldn't even lay a finger on you when we first met...As time went on, while I was hunting for food at same time I observed and waited until you finally realize who I am. Maybe then, it would be a worthy revenge when a priest would shiver in fear and terror after making a terrible mistake by taking a demon under his care. However, even so, you had understanding who I was, I know you did, I could read your mind so easily, yet you pretended like nothing happened and treated me the same as before. Why? That what I wanted to know. 

After continuing observe you, I gave up on killing you, because you seemed too pure, naive and kind. Shingo, even if you know who I am you still do not carry any hatred upon me. You do not need to read mind for that, it is written on your face. That’s why I cannot put you in danger any longer.’’ now he turned to windows side and climbed on windowsill. Before taking his leave, Orochi turned back for the last time but now with sadness on his face and said in bitter-sweet tone ‘‘Farewell. We won’t meet again.’’, even if this priest tried to reach for the demon, it was already too late. With the sound of flapping wings demon left…There was no time even to get upset about the sudden revelation and departure.

Second later, Shingo heard the sound of this incubus gasping and then crashing into the ground. He didn’t hesitated and rushed downstairs to check what happened. Demon or not, it didn’t mattered, this person maybe in danger, so, he had to act quick. God may still forgive him for helping this cursed kind. After all, demons were once an angels, but they just got strayed away from all-mighty lord and that’s why they were perished from heaven, or so this brunette recalls right now. So, maybe if he helps this demon to get into right path, then this demon’s soul would be saved too.

When Shingo arrived and trying to regain his breath, he was alerted that this silver-demon was kneeling on one knee and while lowered his head hardly panting. His one hand was on his chest and holds something bloody. While through groaning Orochi rises his head, he addresses to the blue-hair huntress, who was standing in front of him ‘‘…You little-…How dare you to cowardly attack me? You going to regret this, pesky child…’’. After he slowly stands up, with one sudden movement, he pulls out knife and tossed it on grass. The hole on his chest already started to heal and now he gave ice-cold gaze with filled hatred for this lady. However, Leona kept her poker-face and stands still yet in defensive pose. So, she was right, it was no mistake, it is the same demon, who terrorizes people.

There were now enormous amount of dark energy around this demon, whose irises shrank like snakes and watching down upon his unfortunate victim. With sweet menace in his voice, incubus said ‘‘What’s the matter, huntress? Did you bitten more than you can swallow?~’’ he just delightfully closed his eyes and after opening, he continues ‘‘So, this how it is…What an unfortunate creature are you~ Too bad that I am your first target. But please, entertain me, my beautiful huntress. So, come!’’ and now he cracked a smile.

After the silver demon charged at this huntress, he pulled razor sharp long nails to slash his opponent into pieces with one arm. Yet Leona instinctively rolled to the left and dodged this attack. However, this demon didn't letted this huntress take a breath and now slashed with his other arm. Another dodged attack yet this time, the sharp nails bruised this lady’s arm. Poor huntress could only kneel while covering her wounded upper arm. This demon only chuckled and now while looking from above, he told ‘‘What’s the matter? Is it the best you can do? You just running like a little mouse…’’

Meanwhile Shingo’s knees already gave up on him and he could just silently observe. Even if it was wiser not to interface, as simple human, he wouldn’t able to help plus this demon didn’t cared about anything else rather than killing. Yet he naively believed that demon would be stopped before it’s too late. 

While this huntress starred at this incubus and looking so serious and calm, deep inside that blazing spirit to defeat this demon become even brighter. So, while Orochi letted guard down for brief moment, Leona reached a bottle of holy water behind her back and with no hesitation launched at this him and at same time jumps back. Fortunately, this silver-being manged to block this ambush attack with his crossed arms. However, now he gritted his teeth and hissed. The glass shards of the bottle were nothing compared to the corrosive as strong acids holy water. Where this forsaken liquid splashed, it left ebony deep burns up to the elbows. 

Even so, now Leona pushed one knee forward and bends. With one sudden move, she draws her two blades and charges at demon. Once she faces the demon, she sends high kick into the face yet Orochi quickly blocks with elbow. Another followed kick from another side - same block. However, each time time it was more painful and Orochi felt like sooner or later his arms won’t listen. After another couple times like this and blue-haired huntress started to feel exhausted yet she didn’t gave up. 

It was time to put the shining blades to use. Leona shown no mercy upon her enemy and while demon hardly panted, she crossed her arms and with both blades unleashed x-shaped slashing wave. Surely, it would be enough to finish demon and bring his head to the guild… 

The sound of spread and flapped leather wings and torn skin echoed on this battlefield. Orochi managed to spread his both wings and used them as shield. The flesh of ebony wings was ripped and barely there were left any remains of them. Even the visible bones of wings were torn apart either broken. This incubus was barely standing but still refused to admit his defeat. However, it seems that something was wrong…

All of sudden Orochi felt an omnious aura near him, once he looks up, he notices the source of it. Now he chuckles in deeper tone and mockingly says ‘‘So, this how it is? Neither belong in human world nor in ours. A Wicked Child. To think that I would meet such a rare creature…You finally shown your true colors yet you already consumed by the power of our kind. That’s so unfortunate~’’. It was no secret that despise it was silent metamorphosis, but aside dark energy around this huntress, her left eye was glowing in bloody glowing crimson. Yet it seems that the consciousness of blue-haired huntress faded, but her body tried to fight with power of demon inside her. No, it was rather a rejection reaction…

She was all shaking and just covered her forehead with one palm which still holds one of knives. It was too painful for her. However, Orochi used this suffering on his advance and now as he rises his arm and slowly stands up, he lifts huntress into air by telekinesis. Right now, Leona was like being crushed by invisible force and barely could move. Demon only sadistically smiles "Don't misunderstand me, human. Even if I can't use all my powers, it's enough to finish your pathetic and miserable life~". When it seemed such a desperate situation, this lady managed to move one her arm - one sudden move and huntress throws her knife to pierce incubus' heart. 

The victim of this battlefield has fallen. Huntress was released from demon grasp but managed to land on feet. Drops of unfortunate creature has splashed on this maiden's pale face. It seems that now Leona returned to her senses too.

Blue-haired huntress could hear her own heartbeat. Her eyes were now filled terror and suddenly she fell on her knees, dropping her weapons. That blood…it wasn’t demon’s, her knife was now stained with blood of young priest. This young man finally lowered his spreaded arms for shielding incubus from huntress’ cold-hearted judgment. Even if Orochi was in shock as well, he catches Shingo in his arms. Poor brunette was leaning against demon’s chest and hardly panting. The blade still remained inside the right shoulder as young priest outfit now was dyed in red. Despise being like this, Shingo smiles and weak voice tells ‘‘What a relieve…at least, you back to normal, Oro-…’’, however, this brunette couldn’t finish his sentence as he closes his eyes.

For the first time this demon was afraid about human’s life and how fragile it is. It takes just a little and it may dim as candle in the wind, so fast by just mere touch…Despise that mankind’s fate is bitter and hard yet these pathetic creatures aim to find their happiness either for themselves, either by selflessly living for sake of others, relieving their suffering. 

This demon lived long enough in this world to see the true colors of humans and how all of them are rotten to the core - even the most innocent look can hide such a twisted and disgusting nature deep inside. Their appearance and behavior - it doesn’t really mattered. They all desire the same - fortune, wealth, power, huge influence…this incubus could satisfy all these needs on one night for such a little price as part of their life force. However, that mankind’s nature, it is what take their lives away by this demon. Humans are too greedy and ready to let their souls devoured by him just for that temporally but ultimate blissful moment. 

However, right now not everything is lost...It seems that this brunette only fainted yet Orochi wanted to save the life of this poor young man, even if he was one of the kind, which this demon despised the most. The demon looked at huntress with sorrowful yet mixed with anger gaze and almost growled at her ‘‘Hurry up…’’. Leona was frozen in shock after nearly killing someone, however, Orochi said in more clearly ‘‘What are you waiting for? There is no time. This human will die!…Save him.’’.

He perfectly knew about the justice of this world and how it’s working. That’s why he cannot risk this poor boy’s life. Even if he would have good intentions, humans first would let out all hatred on him and execute demon rather than saving this priest. This silver demon didn’t want to admit, but in the end, he had to entrust this brunette’s safety to blue-haired huntress. After Orochi stands up while supporting unconscious Shingo, he carefully hands-over him to Leona and now while he lowered his head, tried to sound calm ‘‘You can still make it in time, huntress. Hospital shouldn’t be too far. Good luck…’’. Before her leave, Leona looked back and nodded.

Two weeks has passed after encounter with demon. However, along that people in the city could finally take breath too. After all, there were no news about the mysterious murderer or it’s further victims. It seems that a familiar huntress didn’t had any purpose to stay any longer and now she would need to return to the guild. However, before departure, she decided to at least visit Shingo. From what she heard, this priest was nearly recovered and soon will be dismissed from hospital. After the fight against the demon, she was curious about the well-being of this brunette. Not every day you would see how a human sacrifices life for a demon or monster. So, she wanted to know the reason for this behaviour. Besides, she felt like during the same visiting it would be nice to apologize for injuring an innocent person.

However, once she entered through the room, she nearly dropped the bought fruits for this priest and was alerted. Apparently, a certain demon was sitting on chair next to Shingo, who was asleep in his bed. Aside that Orochi was in his human form and wearing his casual outfit, he was holding this priest hand in both of his hands and observing this priest. Once this silver-haired young man noticed the huntress presence, he frowned a bit as he look at her side and in slightly grumpy tone said ‘‘What is it, huntress?…Rest assure, I came here with no intention to harm this boy. If I wanted, he would been finished even before our encounter. So, there is no need to to draw your weapons.’’.

It seems that Shingo began to awake and now when he was half sitting. He asked this demon in still sleepy tone ‘‘Orochi, what is going on? And how long did I slept?’’. This silver demon chuckled and kind tone replied ‘‘Nothing really. However, it seems that you have also another visitor today~’’ Shingo followed the gaze of this demon and now noticed a familiar face.

This priest now smiled and said ‘‘What a lovely surprise. It’s so nice to see that you came visit me. Why don’t you join us instead of standing all alone?’’. However, this huntress only come closer just to put the basket of fruits on table and just remained standing. Without waiting, she wanted to get straight to the point and asked this priest ‘‘It’s good to see that you’re recovering, sir. However, why did you save this demon? Did he done anything wrong to you…or could it be, he controlled your mind?’’.

Surely, this unexpected question made this brunette dumb-folded for a second, but later, he looked down and when he returned gaze to Leona replied with slight unsure tone ‘‘…I’m not sure either. Well, to be honest, my body did moved without realizing, but I felt like it was right thing to do…I know that what I did may be unforgivable, but Orochi didn’t deserved to die either. It’s not his fault to be born like this or asked for this fate…I saw it by myself, you cannot made it up such a things.’’ after short pause this priest continued, but with more confident voice ‘‘I understand that he did something terrible in the past, but during his stay in the church, he proved that he could return to rightful path. ’’.

Even this fluffy silver-haired young man was speechless how honest and determinant Shingo was, however, this brunette seriously requested ‘‘Dear huntress, please, let me lead this demon to rightful path! I believe that despise who he is, he can still repent for his sins by being under the roof of our lord and by doing good deeds. I’ll take full responsibility for his actions, even if it mean to fell by your blade.’’. This human…why? Why does he have to act like this? No, it’s better not to read the mind of this boy, though Orochi. Maybe for now he could wait and see how this will turns out. Being betrayed or not, he decided to let it be like it is. For now, he want to have such a thing called as ‘faith’ and protect this brunette from any vile or threat. 

Leona only cracked a smile and now before taking her leave, she turned her gaze towards this demon and told ‘‘Very well. There is nothing what I can do, if this boy so blindly believes in you. Butt I’ll wait to that day when you fall and then I won’t be so merciful. Farewell…’’ with that blue-haired huntress left the room. Even if this huntress returns with empty hands, but this experience proved that she still needs more training and it may be a long path becoming stronger to defeating that demon inside her. Yet she was grateful to met this priest, who helped to return to her senses and gave the naive hope that someday demons and humans can co-exist in this world together without a fear.

And thus this is a tale of demon, who protects the church and one certain priest at any cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this the conclusion for the Demon in the Church arc ^^ And after it's over it means one thing - time to return to main arc and see what awaits this vampire!Kyo next. But before that, I need to work for one-shot project for 12/12. That's right, what kind of present would receive this Kusanagi boy? Hmm, let's see... So, until then and - See you next time~


	10. Unreachable Sin. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright~ *sigh* It's so nice to return to this project after awhile ^^ So, this continuing where story takes place after 5th chapter. Oh, and that's right! Now bringing a new arc - Unreachable Sin. Well, in this arc planning to introduce new characters and further explore the lore of this au. Maybe this arc could be a beginning of something nice. Well, let's see as this story goes on ^^ So, thank you for you patience and support. Enjoy your stay here!  
> And of course, opening with suitable soundtrack for this whole arc : Kawamoto Makoto - Half (Hibun no Ichi).

Back to presence~ A nearly couple of weeks passed since Kyo has tasted the blood of vampire hunter. That taste…it’s still tingle his tongue to this very day yet it is not enough. Surely, it may enough to satisfy his hunger, but something has changed inside of him. However, he can’t really put a finger on it. He was never really fan of hunting down prey unless he felt hungry, but now even if he attacked a human being, now the blood lost most of it’s flavor no matter that this person’s blood was nutritious and according this vampire’s standards ‘decent quality’. Or probably, his prey was one of that kind, which, could satisfy his hunger, but not very best tasted.

Maybe he was just imaging things, this brunette hoped. Recently he started feel another side-effects. When accidentally brushed his hand against his skin, he felt a sharp pain like it was tearing apart on left side of his chest. After opening his eyes, he noticed that his left side was bleeding and there were left marks like he was scratched by some wild beast. This brunette just lifted his hand and now observed how along his finger tips were dyed in dark crimson there were a sharpened nails. 

What’s more caught his attention was that these scratches healed a bit more faster than usual. Even the small surface wounds took around nearly good five minutes. And this one? Just barely a minute. This never happened before and even before losing to that bastard demon. Yet one thing for sure, he needed to tell this about it to that weird hunter. So, this vampire picked a pack of wet tissues and took couple of them to the bathroom. After wiping his bloody palm and previously wounded chest, he throws away tissues to trash can. 

Strangely, the scar, which was left after that fight against the demon, was still here. The white scar in the middle of his chest, it perfectly reminded that moment when this vampire’s pride and power were stripped away. That circle shaped scar as same size as clenched incubus’ fist - it was like a mark of his failure and arrogance. Just glaring at it in mirror, made him feel that unbearable pain of humiliation once again. But enough of that, or so he though as he turned away from mirror. 

One might say, how vampire can see their reflection? Yet there was a simple answer. There are still some mirrors, which to this day will not show an image of unholy creature as vampire. However, those are made from silver and even Kyo disliked them. There was no bigger inconvenience than not being able to see yourself in the mirror. Nevertheless, vampires were intelligent creatures and could find solution to most of problems by living in modern human society. And this issue was solved as quickly as it appeared. It seems only a pure metal as silver has declined these noble beings of the night. The other metals could perfectly show their reflection, so, as alternative vampires used aluminium mirrors. Besides, nowadays even these foolish humans don’t use mirrors with silver. Firstly, it was expensive pleasure, second, it was not worth.

However, the water? It was absolutely different problem. Even so, being in his human form, Kyo disliked water because how it quickly irritates his skin, so, he had to use one of more tolerable methods of cleaning after himself. Therefore, as time went on, he managed to better alternatives to water. That's right, and these wet tissues are one of them. However, there cases where that won't cut-off. Heck, he wasn't like these dirty dogs, or so, this brunette called werewolves, who could enjoy the water at their full heart content. Vampires are noble and superior species, huh? 

What kind of nonsense is that? Always thinks Kyo. Yes, vampires might be most powerful and fearful rulers of all monsters, but only during the night. Even these human nerds could be as equal as vampires! Cannot go outside, limited food, which maybe not the best but even so, on limited time as well, lastly, pure water...However, whenever this vampire wanted to admit or not, but if he wanted stay clean, he had to use it. Fortunately, humans are smarter than they look like.

One thing about Kyo was grateful are ethereal oils. Just mixing it with water and it was such a relief. Even staying in shower for longer time becomes enjoyable. Plus, some herbs have a such a nice scent, which either leaves his body slightly energized, or relaxed even nerves. It depends, what kind of oils this vampire uses.

In any case, tonight this brunette will seek out for the vampire hunter. After he returned from bathroom, he fixed his jacket. However, this brunette felt a sharp pain through his all fingertips. Right now he closed his eyes and was deeply breathing and felt how his hands were shaking. After awhile, this brunette slowly opened his eyes, he needed to see it by himself whenever he wanted or not. That’s right, just when he checked his both hands, Kyo noticed that his long sharp nails once again returned back to human ones, but around the stings of nails, he was bleeding. Now he thrown away his white jacket, which was now dyed in bright red stripes and clench his hands into fists.

Just what a hell going on with his body? Kyo didn’t liked these new changes at all, they are so sudden and this never happened even before the encounter with that twisted demon. Yes, it wouldn’t surprise, if he was using his awaken vampire form, but now? Is this vampire hunter’s blood have such a strong effect? However, this vampire now bitten his lower lip and cursed his human form. Apparently, when this creature of the night could use his true/awaken form, his senses of pain were nearly completely numb and his healing process was quiet quick. It perfectly served in battle field where even slightest self-distraction could even cost a life. 

On other hand, his human form… It was like a two edged sword…There was a balance for everything - same for vampire and human form. When pure-blood vampire have to stay in human form, they could live among human beings, if they use it wisely. However, a vampire has to accept their human form for what is. It means, that all their senses are much more sharper than any ordinary person. That’s right, in best case, it could be even up to three times. Yes, this vampire’s senses are as sharp as that. For better or worse, he didn’t really cared. 

At least, sharpened smell sense was useful to track down a potential prey of this brunette and it was easy to tell, who is more nutritious and has better taste. Yet as vampire, Kyo have no need for human food, it’s simply tasteless and his body can’t digest it. Basically, it was as good as for carnivorous beast a grass. Yes, he learned that in hard way during one time in the past when he was treated by one human being. Of course, this vampire didn’t wanted to be rude, so, he politely accepted the food. However, after that evening ended, he rushed to throw out all that. His body simply rejects it.

There is a saying if you feel pain, you know that you are alive. For humans it was like self-protective body triggered reaction to dangerous factors. However, while being more sensitive to pain, it’s only worse for this unfortunate vampire. Sometimes after more serious injury Kyo could only lie down and do nothing, because of how pain so deeply has soaked to brain. Yet he was much more sensitive to any physical contact as well. At most of the times it makes him helluva discomforted and irritated.

So, that’s about how works human form for a vampire. As for now, Kyo went to bathroom to wash his bloody palms. It wasn’t very pleasant experience, but after that he rubbed his hands with hand-antiseptic. His fingertips were like burning yet the urge to know what was happening was more important. That Yagami person surely should know at least something. In any case, it was his fault, so, this stupid hunter owns him answers. 

Besides, this vampire didn’t cause any troubles, or so, he though. So, at least having drink from direct source of that amaretto scented liquid sounded pretty reasonable. That’s right, as apology, this redhead hunter should be more than willing to offer suck from his neck this time. However, because of these thoughts, Kyo’s eyes began to glow in bright crimson red and he swallowed his saliva.

And so, while trying to calm himself, this brunette changed into another white jacket, but this one had multiple of pockets on front side and sleeves. At least, his dark blue jeans were fine. One more last time before his leave, he check his nails - the left wounds around nail stings were healed. However, to think off, he barely knew this hunter, so, it can’t be helped that he has no idea where to look for him. Yet couple days ago there was a murder in one of bankrupted bars. The victim’s head was torn apart from body, which was scratched by probably a wild beast, or so, heard this brunette. 

Of course, that stupid hunter might suspect one of this vampire’s kind, so, he might here as well. It can’t be otherwise! At least this what this brunette knows for sure. So, it’s decided! A bar then. And so, with bright determination in his eyes, Kyo departs while with his hands in his jeans’s pockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Right, tomorrow gonna start a new chapter. So, yeah, sometimes things goes not exactly as you plan. At least this what I can say for now. Buuut! One thing for sure ''You know I had to do it to 'im...'' xD Until then and see you next time!~


	11. Unreachable Sin. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, like promised, returning with new chapter ^^ *sigh* and yes, you may say ''Mina, of all possible villains you chose this pesky type? Couldn't you pick even more randomly?'' I would tell you one thing. Aside that I had difficulties beating him in Garou by either using Kim bros, either Rock or Kevin. Don't get me wrong, I did liked Garou and had pretty good time ^^ Anyway, I did pick Kain as villain not only because of that. Well, there was a KOF beat 'em up bootleg called Jue Zhan Tian Huang in which he was one of final bosses (for those, who are interested, I talked about this on DA https://www.deviantart.com/kitty698/journal/Jue-Zhan-Tian-Huang-KOF-bootleg-beat-em-up-806403895 and made gif sets on my side-blog https://mina-makes-stuff.tumblr.com/tagged/jue+zhan+tian+huang/page/2)  
> Besides, vampire hunter Yagami idea came from one image from one Castlevania bootleg on gameboy color. So, yeah, at least these bootleg game serve as good material for new ideas ^^''  
> Anyway, thank you for your patience and enjoy!

It was a misty night in the city. Even street lamps' light was slowly devoured by this mist. However, the stars of cloudless sky was brighter and just kept a company for lonely moon, who now kindly shown a path for wanderers. Despise a late hour, the city was awake and ignoring silent waltz of stars. Now it was the time when the night-walkers ruled. No, it weren’t any of monsters or demons, it was a human beings, who seek out either for excitement, either for the pleasure in this glamorous night. 

There were shining and glittering neon signs of bars, clubs or new advertisements of various brands like inviting with open hands any wanderer with nicer sum of money or suit. Just go, just try your luck, live the moment - it was hard to resist and pass through so lightly… The air in streets was filled with various mixed fragrance - innocently sweet and light, choking over-powered scent of flowers or other sweets, the spiciness or refreshing, it was hard too hard to tell whom each scent belonged. Of course, you could hear a chatter and chuckling of couples or see being more close one to another. 

Along that there was hearable the rhythmic beat of music from passing by cars, which as soon appears, the soon disappears in distance. Or so, this the life of night city. For this brunette it wasn’t anything too special, but it was better than the silence. He just walked without minding the pulse of night life of city’s center. A vampire or a human - no one could tell a difference, if you didn’t stood up from crowd. So, there was no reason to worry being discovered so easily. However, this vampire had no business in this part of area yet he needed to go to west side out of town - this where located that recently infamous bar.

Hopefully, he would unexpectedly spotted by that hunter, because it seems that this redhead has a habit to show up when least Kyo wants, or so, he though. Besides, this time, he has no real reason to worry or fear. He was innocent and did nothing wrong, or hoped so. Although, this brunette does not fully understand Yagami's motives or why he acts like that. If this hunter like mentioned last time, just desire to face a powerful foe, then why he doesn't leave this vampire alone and hunt down for real high-ranked monster, who might be a worthy opponent? But now...

This stupid hunter has out of nowhere some kind high expectations for Kyo. Just what a hell he knows about this brunette? Yet treats him like personal test subject for own made up theories. What this redhead tries to accomplish by doing this? Heck, offering a food for this vampire and even sacrifices himself. What if this hunter's effort going to be vain? Of course, Kyo would never say no to that blood and takes it as kind offer, after all, not every day you can encounter a human being, who is out of blue as simply as that gives a better treat. But it is possible that he may never regain his former strength and powers. More important, if this vampire would have a control over the hunter, he might not be able hold back. Yagami may be drained to the last drop and become a mere food for him.

Damn, does he want to make Kyo feel bad for his death because of his own nature? Who does he think is he? Even so, then this vampire has to prove that he is not just a blood-thirsty monster, who sees humans as good as fine dinner. Heck, if it wasn’t for that minority of vampires, who openly can kill and makes vampires look so bad, he wouldn’t be hunted in a first place or have a bounty on this head. However, he holds no grudge or hatred against humanity. Yes, some human beings can be annoying or unpleasant, but not necessary all of them are the same. So, it’s not an excuse to act as a rabid dog. 

On other hand, it become a pretty complicated case with this redhead. The only way to know the answers from Yagami - how he insist, only by defeating him. Whenever it was just a bluff or not - doesn’t matter. This only condition was clear and fair enough, but with current power and strength, it was nearly impossible for Kyo. He wanted to become stronger than anyone else as fast as he could and finally face this redhead. Nevertheless, he is not going to regret for his impatience and curiosity. No one forced this brunette to do as this hunter says, it was his own independent decision. 

But for now, Kyo was getting closer to out of town. It wasn’t so much light as in center, only singly street lamps shown him the way. At least, it was peaceful and quiet here. Nearly not a single living soul has crossed his road. As he was getting closer to abandoned bar, he began to feel uneasiness and pressure around him. Eventually, he could feel like being choked yet he was alone. Hopefully, it’s all in his head, so, this brunette tried to ignore this and keep on going.

Fifty meters, still same feeling, but now he widens his eyes and nearly fell on knees. Right now, he began to tremble. There was no mistake - someone was here and this vampire didn’t liked this. It was a second time in his life, he was scared like this. There was only person in world, who has awaken that primal sense of fear. No, Yagami could never do that, even if from the first glance he may look scary. Also, he certainly wouldn’t mock this vampire while torturing for false crimes and just blame for existence of his kind.

This twisted and vile person was somewhere near, Kyo was sure. There was no reason to stay at this place, so, he slowly steps back and turns around. However, all of sudden, a stinging pain was piercing his nape. After this vampire reaches with his left hand the hurting part of his neck, he could grasp a tiny arrow. Without hesitation he pulls it with one movement and silently groans. However, now vampire frozen in fear when he hears that familiar gentle yet sadistic voice behind him ‘‘My, what a people we have here…Looks like you are still alive, vampire.’’

Kyo tossed that arrow on ground and turned to face this fiend. That’s right, the same person, who sent him to his own personal hell five years ago, this man has not changed at all. The menacing chuckle pierced through vampire yet this person continued ‘‘So, it’s really you, little slaughterer. You are as rotten little disgusting beast as I remember. However, this time, I won’t be so merciful and kind this time. ’’

This vampire instinctively growls and shows his fangs at this long haired blonde hunter, who looked so calm and unaffected. The snow-white long coat, same color pants, long until lower back blonde hair - from first glance, anyone could mistake him as angel, however, behind that look there is a more twisted and vile being than any underworld creature could be. Or so, this is an old time member of Hunter Guild - Kain. Kyo's eyes began to glow in bright crimson red as well.

This brunette tried his luck to stretch his nails and now slashes with one hand his opponent. However, The hunter was faster and moved aside, leaving this vampire nearly tripping over the air. Damn, why it didn’t worked? His nails remained the same. Yet this brunette heard a mockery in chill tone ‘‘Too slow. Is this the best you can do?’’. Without second thought Kyo dodge down and spin kicks the enemy. However, another failed attack - Kain avoid attack and now he was behind this vampire’s back. 

‘‘What a sluggish creature are you. Know your place!’’ and this brunette barely had time to react to this fiend attack. He felt a strong numb pain on left side of back. Fortunately for this vampire that the broadsword of this cold-hearted blonde was in it’s sheath. Kyo was now lying on his stomach yet now he was shaking while tried to get up from cold pavement. For some reason his body now felt so heavy and he could barely move. 

Kain judged with mocking look alone this vampire and now he several times stepped on Kyo’s back ‘‘I’m surprised how you can still move. Yet I must congratulate you for that, vampire. However, I do not need bounty from your head, but you have something else what I can use.’’. Shit, why does he cannot control his body, though this vampire. It’s like his own body paralyzed yet his mind still sharp and clear. In this case, he can’t fight back no matter how he wished. This blonde just chucked ‘‘It’s seems the poison already started to work. At least, be grateful. You won’t feel any pain and after I’m done, you’ll be released from your pathetic existence. So, let’s go. ’’.

Lastly, the vampire hunter removed his foot from vampire’s back and now bends down to grab back side of Kyo’s jacket collar. This brunette wanted to escape at any cost, but he cursed himself for not being able to do anything and that suspense what happens to him only made things worse. So, is he going to die as simply as that? Damn, where is that stupid hunter? Even if he knew that it is a useless effort to to call Yagami’s name in his mind, but this the only thing he could think up at this moment. Despise that he was dragged towards the mysterious place, where blonde hunter probably even going to personally execute him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it seems that the things for this vampire got a bit worse. However, maybe there is still hope ^^'' So, as usual - until then and see you next time!~


	12. Unreachable Sin. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Riiight~ it seems bringing another chapter after awhile. Well, surely, I won't lie - didn't expected or planned to make that lil ending part a bit more emotional or even in a first place. But recently on Twitter saw one cute fanart and I knew - it look like it was made for this chapter T^T So, if anything, this is the reason why Mina got a bit more emotional and took longer than usual: https://twitter.com/masakariumasi/status/1218624075498541056 . Anyway, like always - enjoy!~

It was surely one of exhausting days for the redhead hunter. Finally after three days of tracking down and slaying that annoying banchee, he hoped that when he takes a bounty for this creature’s head, he could relax for a bit. Heck, it can’t be helped, if he wants to prevent that stupid vampire from getting into trouble. So, that’s why Yagami needed to get a proper motivation for that vampire. Although, these blood bags were ment just to be used as most obvious bait for hunting down these night-stalkers, but they sure cost a lot. 

After all, it was surprise how Hunter Guild could even afford these. Some said master of the Guild has connection with medical institutions. Whenever it was truth or not, but this redhead didn’t really cared yet he was lucky to get at least a couple of them. And this how his earned money went quickly without noticing. Because of that vampire, he has to hunt down more often. 

However, right now, he barely has returned to the Guild and was greeted by his senior, Yashiro, who now dares to asks him to fetch some healing potions, just because he had unexpected plans. Of course, Yagami holds back an urge to punch this fellow demon hunter with a bag with banchee’s head, but involuntary agrees. As excuse, the silver-haired man said that Guild is out of stock of them and for good week there wouldn’t be any. Of course, the closest place to get them is one witch’s shop outside the city, or so added Yashiro. In any case, Iori hoped that maybe he could find something even better for Kyo as well. So, after getting that sweet bounty money, he sets on journey.

Finally, Yagami has reached the beginning of out of town. Along the main road form both sides were aligned mixed sorts of trees. However, this area was barely inhabitant by humans, so, behind the line of trees there was still a trace of nature - there were visible forests and time from time showing up the residents, who hunts at night time foolish enough animals, which wander in the forest. Yet this redhead has to follow the main road for a bit longer, at least until the first signs of civilization shows up. 

A half hour has passed. It seems that the traces of humanity began to show up. Although, it was a lonely gas station, which was opened all day and all night and just waits for any of visitors. According, the plan, soon should be visible the industrial part of city as well. However, something strange has caught the eye of this hunter. It seems that another hunter was dragging his caught target somewhere. More important, that vampire looked so awfully familiar. But why this brunette doesn't resist? He looked nearly fine and wasn't even tied or have heavy wounds. Whenever it was Kyo or not, this redhead decided to track down the fellow hunter. 

After nearly fifteen minutes of following, Yagami noticed that the hunter stopped for good minute and now while dragging unfortunate creature with him, entered an opened storage. Heck, just what did this hunter thinks up? Yet Iori observed from a far, hoping that his presence will be unnoticed. Now he is just silently waiting. If anything, he going to put his trustworthy whip into use.

Meanwhile, the blonde hunter let this vampire rest in the corner of storage and after picking something tiny from his coat's pocket, he stares at vampire as viper looks at it's caught mouse. Fuck, if only he could move his body...Now, Kain proudly announces "Soon, pretty soon I'll finish your misery. However, do not worry, your soul will not perish. You will become a part of my collection and serve me for eternity", he proudly walks to the center of this huge room. 

When this hunter bends, he starts to draw with crayon a small circle. However, it seems that within each minute this drawing becomes bigger more complicated. That's right, now it also contains an ancient symbols and runes. Could it be a transmutation circle? After awhile, the magic circle finally is finished. Kain turns back and now while slowly approaching vampire and delightfully answers "Just a little bit, vampire. The preparations is done and now you are the missing piece.". 

No matter how hard Kyo tried to close his eyes, his eyes were still open. At least, he didn't wanted to see his very last moments. Despise that he was carried to the center of the circle. After being lied down on it, his both hands were lifted into air and now tied by some kind of rope. Now this brunette felt a burning pain on his writs. Damn, it was a rope soaked in holy water. However, his suffering was ignored by this blonde, who now placed vampire's hands above his head, but the hunter couldn't leave it as simple as that.

Now Kyo felt how his both wrists were pierced a dagger. This brunette felt like screaming, despise that his face looked calm and his mouth just slightly opened. However, once again, blonde hunter delightfully observed this unfortunate creature. After he stands up, Kain adds ‘‘Just in case, if you decide to run away like last time." Now he draws his broadsword from his left side and after removing sheath, points the sword at vampire. Just when he was about to open his mouth, he felt a sudden sharp pain on his right wrist. 

After accidentally dropping broadsword, while he was turning around to see who cowardly attacks him from back, hisses "...You little piece of shit..." However, once he notices the culprit, he amusingly says "My, it seems we have unexpected guests. Just how long you been here?". That's right, the redhead hunter now takes step inside while lowers his left hand, which holds whip. He just silently looks to vampire's side and now gaves Kain a serious look. However, this blonde just chuckles and replies "You're too slow, hunter. I caught this vampire first and now I can do whatever I want to. So, why don't you find another target?". Yet Yagami remained silent and just gave a hateful piercing look. Now he lift his left hand with whip and when it is on his chest level, with his right hand grasps the string part of whip, making sure whip is stretched. 

It seems that despise Yagami's warning, Kain mockingly replies "You sure are stubborn fellow. However, if you behave yourself, I'll let you have his body. I just need his soul." While he confidential approaches the redhead hunter, he adds "Although, it is too late to train him as slave. He won't be able to move or walk ever again! So, if you were interested in that - too bad~ However, you can still use his body parts."

That's it! Now the redhead hunter cracked a smile and growls at his opponent "Who allowed you to touch this vampire?" and without warning strikes this fiend's guts. Kain slowly with-draws while still coughing. Through the groans with blonde replies "...You arrogant brat!...". Kyo could only observe this situation yet he could tell that the aura around Iori has changed - that wasn't just that piercing look, no, it looked like he could kill his opponent without hesitation. He may looked chill outside but inside there was a burning rage of wild beat. "A scums like you never change, Kain. No wonder why you been banished from Guild. But I'm still surprised how you didn't learned your lesson and continue your mess up research. In that case, I should remind your place!" 

Now Yagami releases several heavier slashes with his trustworthy whip at his opponent. However, this redhead panics for a second. It seems that this blonde could stand up so easy and his wounds began to slowly heal. The blonde mockingly replies "So, you are still one of chief's loyal dogs? How does it feel being manipulated by that oldman? Hmph, maybe it feels nice when you don’t have your own mind…".

However, Kain changes the subject "Hunter, do you think your whip is just enhanced by alchemy? A brat like you wouldn't be able to strike a vampire with such a toy! Have you ever wondered why your whip works like this?" Blonde hunter once again began to approach poor vampire, continuing " ‘A Soul of Tainted’ ...You probably heard this term. Have you wondered what Guild master does to these creatures? That's right, after a successful ritual, their soul is extracted and then used to enhance weapons. However, even their organs can be used not only as charms. If you consume them - you'll become more powerful! That foolish oldman was not happy when someone else discovered this knowledge, so, it was much easier to eliminate anyone, who might be a threat for him." 

Yagami couldn't just calmly stand and listen this madman’s speech anymore. It was a last drop when blonde approaches that unfortunate vampire. Now the redhead aims for the same hand of Kain, which was about to touch vampire. A cracking sound of whip and hunter screams in pain - his right wrist was broken. While holding his broken wrist, which palm was twitching, his face grimaced in pain. However, Iori ignores the blonde hunter and strictly replies" 'The power' you say...What kind of bullshit is that?! You were caught experimenting on humans in master's room! Your greed knows no limits..." now he withdraws his whip and adds "I'll let you go with warning. Just never ever let me see you again or else you are finished." 

Now Iori waited how this fiend would do next. However, it seems Kain didn’t shown even the slightest wish to give up. Yet he proudly looks at redhead hunter and lifts a left fist. After unclenching his gloved palm, the bright blue flame dances on his palm. This blonde menacingly announces ‘‘My, I could finish you right here and right now. But it would be such a waste, wouldn’t you agree. However, I expect much more from you next time, hunter.’’ Kain clenches a fist again and dims the fire. After giving a delightful look, he passed through Yagami and before his leave adds ‘‘Mark my words - this vampire will only lead you to your doom. So, I suggest to kill this weakling and end his suffer. It’s too late for him~’’. Without even bidding a farewell, Kain leaves. 

Iori only closes his eyes and sighs in relief, finally that fiend left. After slowly opening his eyes, this redhead and getting closer to this brunette. Kyo could just observe how step by step the hunter was approaching. He couldn’t tell what was inside this redhead’s head - he kept a poker-face yet his breathing was deep but slow. Once this redhead kneels down near vampire, he takes one of his knives and cuts the rope and sighs ‘‘Just look at yourself…Ending up like this. How could you let this happen?’’. Before pulling out the the dagger, which pierced vampire’s wrists, he asked ‘‘Why didn’t you do anything?’’. Surely, these words made this brunette like being scolded yet his face remained indifferent. 

Now Yagami pulls out dagger with quick moment and tosses away that blade. He didn’t understood how this stupid vampire look so chill despise that he was about die. Goddamn, why he felt so anxious about it, wondered this redhead. Just observing how slowly healed the burned down wrists from holy water and these stabbing wounds, made this hunter disappointed and blame himself how this vampire was so easily snatched from him. Heck, that was still a miracle that he accidentally noticed Kyo. 

This brunette was lying still and could just stare how this hunter’s poker-face was cracked. Is Yagami worried about him? But then why? He was only an ordinary target for this redhead. This human shouldn’t get attached to creature like him, or so though Kyo. Now this hunter stands up yet his head was lowered, it was even clear in his voice that he was upset. ‘‘…Enough of that. Stand up already.’’, he didn’t wanted to face vampire, it was nearly impossible. 

However, he patiently waits yet no response this this brunette. Why the heck he is so stubborn, though this redhead. He takes a deep breath and now turns towards vampire. Kyo remained lying on ground like that and didn’t moved even an inch. Yagami clenches his both hands into fist and shakes his head. Now he in shaking tone demands ‘‘Just drop that acting already!’’. No response, Kyo’s face still remained indifferent and didn’t bother to do anything. Iori kneels down and adds ‘‘Enough! Stop joking already!’’.

This vampire was scared yet could do nothing about it. Iori now lifts Kyo like he was a small kitten - by placing his arms under his armpits and wraps his arms around him. Heck, this hunter didn’t cared how it looked like at the moment. If this stupid vampire refuses to stand up on his own, it can’t be help that he needs some assistance. Now Yagami straighten up his knees and slowly tries to stand up with vampire. He hoped it worked. 

However, once Iori releases his arms from Kyo, this brunette fells like rag-doll on ground. He never felt so useless and it hurts so much without knowing what a hell is going with this vampire. No, he tried to brush away any thoughts about Kyo dying on him. Yet maybe this vampire was suffering so badly that cannot move or say anything. Just what a hell happened until he shown up, asked himself Yagami. Iori’s knees gave up him. Without any second though, he wraps his hands around this brunette and pulls close to him. Kyo felt though clothing material how this hunter’s fingertips sinks deeper into him and how Iori placed his head on this brunette’s shoulder.

Even so, Kyo didn’t minded this unexpected gesture from the hunter. Maybe it is okay to stay like this for a bit longer, this brunette wonders. However, he could feel how Iori was shaking. It is a first time when this vampire sees this fearsome hunter being so fragile and vulnerable. If this brunette could move his arms, he would try to comfort Yagami. Nevertheless, there was no need words, both remained silent at this peaceful moment for awhile. 

Eventually, Kyo could feel how Yagami starts to calm down and relax his palms. However, while one hunter arm was around Kyo’s shoulders, the other arm now wanders to back side of his tights. All of sudden this hunter straighten up his knees and stands up. That’s right, now this vampire was in Yagami’s arms like a wounded princess. Of course, if Kyo could, he would frown his eye-brows and punch him for such a behavior. Despise that Yagami looked serious and before carrying him said ‘‘It seems that there is only one person, who can help you. So, don’t dare die on me before that.’’. Even so, this vampire was embarrassed inside at same time he was curious. Why Yagami was doing all this and who was that mysterious person. It was hard to admit, but but now he had rely on Iori and see how this will turns out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after this chapter before starting working on new chapter, one gif on Twitter so easily tempted to make another one-shot. *sigh* so, what kind of stuff Mina gonna bring this time? Well, certainly, I do hope to make it before 14 Feb. So, for now it is a se-cret~ Like usual - See you next time!~


	13. Unreachable Sin. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* after long hiatus returned with new chapter(heck, need a bit time to deal with personal issues and get hold myself...ya all, don't need to know this, sorry.) Well, so far never written anything as darker as this. One thing for sure, wanted to add current reaction for this chapter as summary, cos while editing, noticed what is considered as crossing the line. So, all I can say : ''Kain, you evil swine...''. Yet accidentally stumbling upon 96neko - Cantarella (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giJSgXaXsOE), which helped to calm down. So, this one song helped to soften the ending of this chapter and helped to finish it...
> 
> Anyway, as always, thank you for the support and enjoy!

Nearly half hour has passed yet it felt like eternity by carrying this vampire. Within each minute, it felt like he becoming heavier and heavier yet the redhead hunter didn’t give up. One thing for sure, if he has strong determination, then nothing stops him. More so, he was getting closer and closer by each step towards the destination place, deeper and deeper inside the forest. Not on his watch…he swore whatever it takes - that stupid vampire shall not die on him and definitely return back to that lousy and such a trouble-maker brat as before!

However, now Yagami’s arms began to tremble, he won’t be able to continue soon. But he wanted to make sure that this vampire won’t fell down. Now he slowly kneels down and rest this poor unfortunate on grass and takes a closer look. It seems that like Kyo still remained emotionless, same indifferent look on his face, but he slowly opens his mouth and began to deeply breath. Eventually, the fangs slowly shows up. 

Is this unfortunate creature finally reached the stage of agony before taking a last breath? Yet Yagami recalls from his training that vampires cannot be killed so easy as humans - you won’t drown or burn them, they would survive even fatal wounds. Even the all known poison of mankind does not affect them yet only chopping head down could stop them. A perfect ice-cold killing machines, who shows no mercy upon their prey or enemy. These night-stalkers earned a high-rank not for show.

Unfortunately, the vampire, who was resting closely this redhead hunter, looked so pathetically weak. It would be a perfect chance to end the misery of this creature yet Yagami holds up even from thinking about it. If he was after Kyo’s bounty, he would have slain him on their first encounter and called it a day, but now… This an ordinary vampire and killing him should make no difference, right? Just taking down another predator and getting quick cash - no more than that. All it was only for his own surviving and satisfying the simplest and minimum needs. 

There is no other reason than that - fame and fortune didn’t interested this hunter. Yet taking away any monster’s life didn’t give excitement or thrill - it was rather aggravating and he didn’t shown any feelings or emotions towards his victims. However, of all times, why did now he even started feel bad for the kind, which he hunts down for years? No, there is no time for unnecessary questions or wondering, Yagami shakes away any thoughts.

After brief moment the redhead hunter takes a deep breath and once again takes this brunette into his arms and carry on his journey to witch’s shop. Fortunately, soon enough, he noticed the wooden hut surrounded by singly trees. Once he reached door, he kicked them. At least that should help to attract the attention of the owner. No answer, this hunter tried again and now asking ‘‘Hey! Just open already!’’.

When he was about to repeat, the wooden door has opened and the hunter barely kept the balance. However, Yagami didn't confused and remained still. He was greeted by femine strict voice ‘‘It is quiet rude of you to intrude like this. Besides, we are closed. ’’. Finally, the owner of this shop reveals her face. It was a long ebony haired woman, who wore a long-sleeved white tunic, long black skirt. From her face alone you could tell that she looked exhausted and now she slowly closes the door. Just before slamming the door, the hunter placed his foot between door frame and door. 

After slightly moving his leg deeper inside, he managed to open door again, making the witch take step backward. Now Yagami gives a serious look towards this ebony-haired woman and demands "Just help me with this!". Of course, when this woman noticed suffering vampire in hunter's arms, she was shocked and frowns. Now she indignantly tells "You sure arrogant enough to came here and ask someone else to finish your work! Not only you used forbidden arts, but you are shameless enough to let anyone else get rid-off of your failure. Begone or else you’ll suffer worse fate than this unfortunate creature.". 

However, Iori gritted his teeth and fights-back yet with mixed despair in his voice ‘‘This why I am here, you stupid woman! So, you know what is happening to him? Then do something!’’. Surely, this woman doubted the motives of this hunter yet she was too tired to deal with this stubborn fellow. Now she takes a deep breath and sighs ‘‘…Fine. Come in.’’ and opens door wider.

Once this redhead enters witch’s shop, he was greeted by the scent of various mixed herbs, which seem to be somehow familiar. No wonder, there were several small bouquets of dried herbs hanged on walls. Maybe these awaken a false feeling of nostalgia of old distant days. Behind the counter there was enormous bookshelf leaning against the wall - it seems there is a lot of various books of spells, bestiary or scripts containing any other value information. Along that there were lesser creatures kept in jars and even a few skulls of better known monsters. Lastly, maybe on one of shelves along the other potions there was the one, which should save this vampire from wretchedness.

Even so, Iori leaves this brunette leaning against the wall. From now on, everything was in this sorceress hands. After she kneels down and inspects Kyo. It seems within each minute his condition getting worse. Now his breathing rhythm was rough and he began to tremble, all he could do just stare into void with miserable dull gaze. The ebony-haired woman slowly covers her mouth and closes her eyes.

Yagami didn’t liked this reaction at all and prepared for the worst, but he patiently waited for the final verdict. Once this she stands up, she holds her arms together and now places her hands under her chin while observing this brunette. After short pause of deadly silence, she looks at hunter and spokes up in serious tone ‘‘…Just before dawn of new day and it would been too late for him.’’. Surely, this not the answer he wanted to hear, but at least he wanted to know what is exactly happening for his supposed target. 

Without realizing, he asked in shaking voice ‘‘ What a hell is going on?...that wicked fool…damn.’’, of course, this question was unexpected for the witch and now she replied in inquisitively ‘‘Are you saying it is not work of your hands, hunter? This vampire was poisoned by one of rarest poisons, which can be found only in netherworld. However, even small dose of it can kill even the most dangerous monsters or demons on same day. On first hour it paralyzes the victim completely, afterwards, it will cause unimaginable pain until the creature’s last breath.’’.

Redhead hunter didn’t wanted to listen anymore and now clenched his both hands into fists. Now he demands ‘‘Is there is anti-venom? I’ll pay any price that you will ask. ’’. This woman turns away and went behind the counter. It seems that now she was looking one of the needed books. After quick scanning with her fingertips over the back of books, she took a dark blue tome with golden corners. When she placed it on counter, this witch flipped the pages she left book spread and skimmed over the pages.

Even if Yagami tried to read as well, but it was useless information for him - it is written in one of dead ancient languages and these symbols looked too cryptic. He impatiently asked ‘‘Is there is anything? How come you don’t know is there is a cure or not?’’. Now this ebony-haired woman gave a cold gaze and strictly replied ‘‘You are still quiet rude. Besides, you are one of very few people who asked this. That’s why checking twice won’t do any harm. Apparently, there is no cure for it. However-’’, now she paused and asked ‘‘What are you planning to do with this vampire? If you only seek to make him into your personal pet or sell him, then forget it and never show here again! I would end his suffer quickly…and without causing any pain.’’.

Yagami gritted his teeth and slammed his hands on counter making this woman with-draw quickly ‘‘He can’t die just yet! If you have cure, then I’ll do anything, even destroying this shop for that one damn potion! Then you and that foolish hunter will pay, got it?!’’. Surely, this ebony-haired woman was in shock yet now she frowns and returns to counter. Once she was close enough to the hunter, she closes her eyes and exhales. 

After she opens her eyes, the harsh sound of slapping flesh echoed. Iori was dumbfounded and he still felt a twitching pain on his left cheek. He remains silent while this woman scolds him ‘‘Don’t act so arrogant. You have no right to attack me in such a savagery way. Did you hunters forgot about even the basic manners? Keep any further talk or explanations for later. There might be only one way to help him. If you want to save this unfortunate soul, then stay quiet or else even slightest distraction could only made worse.’’.

Now this witch kneels down to search for so-called cure inside counter’s drawers. Before that she looks for small key inside one of her tunic’s pockets. Once she inserted silver key to keyhole, she unlocks the middle drawer and now she picks with both of her hands a wooden box. After she places on counter, she twist the switch and lifts the lid. There was a small bottle with golden thick-ish transparent liquid. Even when this sorceress carefully picks bottle it began to shine. It was radiating like sunray beams, however, this light wasn’t blinding.

However, after awhile this light slowly dims yet remains to glitter. Yagami didn’t wanted to get in the way for this woman and moves away and gets closer to Kyo. Once this ebony-haired woman approaches vampire, she kneels down and opens the bottle. Before letting this brunette to take a sip, she calmly explains to Iori ‘‘It is one of hardest to obtain potions, which needs a perfect precision to make. Even the most skilled alchemists devote their entire life just to make a single bottle of this mythical potion - Aqua Vitae. Let’s hope for best, because this is the last hope to save him.’’.

When she gently holds vampire’s jaw, she brought the tip of bottle closer to his mouth. Kyo was still trembling yet now he felt such a nice and sweet scent, which strangely comforts until he started to feel calming down. Once first drops reaches inside his mouth, he felt bitter-sweet taste. Now he greedily began to swallow the poured liquid. It was like a water sip for long-time thirsted person. This brunette never felt at such a ease, he didn’t even minded to rest for eternity while he is at such a state. Even his lively gaze started to return.

Meanwhile Yagami observed how well this vampire was finishing this potion. It looked like it worked. Once this witch placed emptied bottle, she looked relieved as well. However, once the hunter was about to say something, this vampire froze in same spot. 

No movement or sound, he eyes were wide-open, but now he began to gasp. then tightly holds his throat with one hand and falling on ground. This brunette crawls into ball. He felt like being choked and throwing out. Unfortunately, there were nothing in his stomach yet he spasmodically hiccoughing. It was painful, so painful that he cannot stand, inside his head he begged to be killed. His head was feeling like splitting into half. He shrieks and whines.

His whole body was aching, every inch or cell of him screamed in pain. It’s unbearable, his vision dyed in red. There world didn’t existed beyond that crimson color. He was drolling and face full of tears yet like it matters! He begged to be killed.

Iori’s knees gave up on him and now he roughly grabbed vampire’s shoulders ‘‘..the fuck is going?...Get a hold of yourself! Wake up! Fuck…’’, he desperately began to shake this vampire. It looked like those words didn’t reached agonizing Kyo, who’s body was in convulsions. This ebony-haired woman instinctively hits back hunters hands and rices her voice ‘‘Calm down before you did more damage than help! There is nothing what you or me can do about it. His body rejecting the poison. It’s up to him whenever he is strong enough to fight it back or not. All we could do just wait and hope for the best.’’. Heck, this hunter never felt so useless and he barely could understand this woman. Yet how come she barely shown any reaction? How come she can remain so cold when someone whom she curing is now on verge of death? She blocked any attempt to get closer this brunette.

It felt like time has stopped and every second felt like eternity. After couple of minutes Kyo lets out last groan and stops moving. Is he dead? 

Now this ebony-haired woman places her hand on this brunette’s shoulder and she sighs. Surprisingly, but she felt how this vampire was still slightly shaking and notices how calm he is sleeping. Once turns towards hunters, she says in gentle and comforting tone ‘‘He only passed out. However, right now he needs to rest.’’, however, it seems that this redhead was dumbfounded and remained still. This sorceress replies in slight annoyed tone ‘‘Are you going to stay like this? Or will you help me carry him?’’. 

Once Iori approached Kyo, he places vampire’s arm over his shoulder and now stands up. Now he wraps his arm under this vampire's shoulder to support him. It was like a miracle that Kyos was alive yet somehow it was to have him that close...He could still feel how this brunette was shaking, but that gradually went off and now his head was nearly resting on hunter’s shoulder. Did this vampire's body was exhausted to that point he completely passed out or could it be, he finally calms down? He swear that he could hear how this brunette began to let out quiet short purring like sounds. It seems that in between these sounds, this vampire letting out trilling noises like a feline being.

Is this a common thing when they resting? He was not sure yet yet this is the first time seeing this kind sleeping. Yet one thing for sure, this redhead felt like a heavy weight was removed from his chest. Heck, that stupid vampire! Once he wakes up, he gonna…gonna…In any case, later he’ll decide what to do next. So, for now this hunter was prompted to follow the witch, where Kyo could probably recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm, it seems gonna get into another hiatus, 'cos 3.25 is so near. Probably gonna bring and revive one of unpublished one-shot projects from Custom Team Bizarre Adventure (oi, I ain't only that kind of quality content writer, I swear! xD). And so - See you next time!~


	14. Unreachable Sin. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Right, returning with another chapter ^^ *sigh* maybe short one, but took longer because had to deal with Feelings tm x'D (yet during proof-reading, face-palmed as usual...) Come on, this the second time having it when working on something ><' One thing is writing action or more gory scenes, but this...urgh, sir or ma'am, it's difficult before getting a bit more emotional. Anyhoo, as always, enjoy!

After leaving the hut, this ebony-haired woman leads the hunter behind it. It seems that this building was bigger than expected, because rest of it at least three times as spacey as the shop. Once they were near the door, this witch picked a key from one of tunic’s pockets. However, just when she inserted it into keyhole, she turn her head towards this redhead’s side and gives an easing smile. 

It seems that he was alerted how someone else noticed Kyo’s behaviour towards him. That’s right, intentionally or not, but this vampire all the way kept this acting. Is he truly a vampire and not a nekomata instead? Yet he knew that if this brunette was a one, then he would act much more different. So, no split tail into two or triangle cat ears when he shows stronger emotions. In any case, Yagami didn’t wanted to encounter with these yokai since they were normal cats, but because of cruel people’s behavior become into nekomatas. As for this brunette, he was a vampire despite being in weaken form.

For now, this redhead irritatingly asked ‘‘What do you want? It’s nothing like I asked for this.’’. The witch just calmly replies ‘‘As a hunter, you should already know that vampires are very sensitive creatures. In this case, he simply sensed that you might be stressed. However, despite being unaware of his actions, he may trust you enough. That’s why he unconsciously tries to calm you like his primal instincts tells him.’’.

Surely, no matter how hard it was to admit, but Yagami felt less stiff because of these hypnotic rhythm of weak vibrating noises made by Kyo. That stupid vampire…Right now Iori just turned his gaze away from this witch, like heck, he would openly admit that. She only sighs ‘‘You shouldn’t be ashamed of that, hunter.’’ now this ebony-haired woman twist the key and while slowly opens the door, continues ‘‘Vampires like any other creatures do also have the same need of wanting to comfort and being cared or loved. Humans like you may never been taught about such a simple thing, but it’s not your fault…Anyway, let’s go.’’.

After this woman enter the dark room, she turns the nearest switch and now the room was lighten up in warmly light orange color light. It was a moderate room from which left side had small kitchen table and couple chairs, from right side along the wall was placed a single person sized bed and night table close to head. It seems that this room maybe used only for restless or wounded wanderers to stay overnight, because there was another door not so far from the front side of the bed. Maybe behind the door was the room where where stays this witch.

However, now this sorceress asked the hunter ‘‘Don’t just stand here and help me to put him into bed.’’. Without any hesitation this redhead carefully laid this brunette to bed. Of course, he later he received some of the notes from the witch "At least remove his shoes and jacket or are you planning to wash the sheets as well?’’. This woman keep constantly irritating Yagami yet he didn’t argued and just did what he was asked. Unfortunately, it is not easy as it seems and one thing is remove shoes - it’s not that hard and this redhead managed that pretty well.

Another thing was removing his jacket. The hunter hoped that Kyo not putting an acting on purpose, otherwise, someone really missed the taste of leather whip. Hopefully, this stupid vampire is not aware how Iori was struggling with such a task. Plus, he never felt this embarrassed, because this whole process was probably silently judged by that witch, who now wanted to lend a hand, but this redhead’s pride didn’t allowed that. Once he managed to half sit this brunette, he finally managed to take off this piece of clothing and now let this unfortunate soul to lay down.

Right now Yagami silently observed this vampire, who looked so peaceful during his rest like nothing happened in the first place. It seems that his fangs disappeared as well. However, this ebony woman was about to open the door of the mysterious room, but she was stopped by hunter’s question in serious tone ‘‘Where are you going? What if he starts to freak out again?’’ and now she turns back towards this redhead’s side and calmly explains ‘‘Rest assure, hunter. This vampire already went trough the worst. So now he is simply exhausted and need time to restore the energy. It may take a week or two of resting, in worst case - even more than month. During that time, we have to make sure that he would avoid even the smallest sunlight beam.’’. 

This redhead persistently attack this woman with another set of questions ‘‘And you going to leave as simple as that to doze out? How can you be not so sure how long it will take for him to recover?’’, the ebony-haired woman only sighs and decides to put this curious fellow into his place ‘‘As a hunter, you sure seem too much care about your target. I’m not asking right now what kind of relationship you have with him or your motives. It can wait until another day. For now, I would just ask your name, because may already tired of being called ‘you’ . In return, you should know my name - Kagura Chizuru. ’’.

At first, Yagami was doubtful whenever he should tell his name, but it seems maybe this woman seemed to be trustworthy, after all, she could simply trick him or cast a deadly curse on him. Yet while still being suspicious and self-aware, he decided to see how this going to turn out. When both introduced themselves and even telling this brunette’s name, Chizuru explained that she just need now to write down everything what happened and about the condition of this vampire in her journal. That’s why she doesn’t want to be disturbed in the study room. After that Iori was left alone with this vampire and waiting until he wakes up from his slumber.

If this Kagura person was right, then there was nothing left to do at the moment. Besides, this redhead started to feel tired as well, so, after dimming the lights, he sits on ground next to the bed where this brunette rest. Yet that woman mentioned earlier that vampires are more sensitive, so, probably this thin blanket wouldn’t be enough for this idiot, or so wondered the hunter. More important, these curtains would barely protect this stupid vampire from sunlight as well. Or so, he thought.

That’s why this redhead decided to use his coat. Besides, it is warm and long enough to cover up this vampire. After removing his coat, it was visible that he wore white plain long sleeved shirt yet he still had wore a dark sturdy leather vest on top of it. So, it should be still warm enough, this what he told to himself in mind. 

Now he gently placed his coat on Kyo and made sure it was also wrapped around his head yet leaving his face uncovered. Just who knows if this stupid vampire would try to roll on sides. It can’t be helped that it was this hunter’s first time taking care of this kind. Of course, he has no experience! Heck, this vampire does not realize that he is so peacefully resting near a potential enemy, isn’t he? He was too vulnerable and if it was another person, he may be already dead. 

Just looking this brunette alone made this hunter feel bad for him. What a hell he went trough? How could this vampire let his guard-off so easily? - this what Iori thought yet it was useless to get these answers. Yet after awhile observing Kyo in this state, this redhead even started feel guilty over being too late. However, for now Yagami sits down and leans against the bed where this reckless fool resting. Despite feeling tired from all this mess, he just continues to observe this brunette and now just sighs. 

After all, it was such a relieve that this vampire was still alive and not taken away by someone else. Even so, matter how you look at it, it was rather ironic - a vampire killer saves a life of the kind, which are feared and despised by humanity. Yagami perfectly understood that, but it wasn’t his style to finish off a weaklings, unless there was a need for accomplishing bounties. However, this brunette was another case.

He didn’t shown any signs of being a threat or had super-natural strength. Heck, the only thing that he was gifted so far - attracting the trouble, yet for his head was offered such a generous bounty. Of course, this redhead wants to see by himself the true potential and the power of this vampire. That’s why no matter what it takes, he is ready for any sacrifice. Maybe then Iori could give his best and then finishing this vampire would be something satisfying.

But for now, Kyo barely could protect himself, that’s why for beginning, he needs to learn even the most basic self-defense and maybe have a better weapon. Heck, this stupid vampire better do not disappoint him, ‘cos if he knew how much this redhead already invested into this one so desired fight then…It’s not important what happens next - now this brunette was the main priority. That’s why this hunter has to keep the eye on him and make sure nothing would happen to him.

However, Iori was snapped back to reality once he noticed how without even realizing his palm was brushing against Kyo's cheek. It was like he was drawn closer to this vampire. All of sudden he with-draws his hand like it was burnt. Yet this vampire wasn’t so cold as expected, contrariwise, the touched skin was warm and smooth. Nevertheless, no reaction from this brunette - not a single move or sound, nothing. He remained looking so calm, peaceful…and innocent? No, it must be in nature of this vampire to be alluring, otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to catch a prey - or so, this how this redhead tried explain his own unexpected behaviour.

In any case, Yagami was more curious because, if this vampire can hypnotize while he is asleep, then what he could do once he fully awaken… ‘‘ Just get better soon, you idiot.’’ this hunter murmured and went to turn off the lights. Once he return, Iori returns to same spot and for last time checks this vampire before eventually falling asleep next to him.

It was still same night, but hunter’s instincts woke him up. Now he immediately placed his hand on neck and checked whenever this vampire was awaken and tried to use him in advance as a food. Fortunately, his worries were for nothing - this vampire was asleep. Like he was lying in same position, he remained so. Yet it seems that this brunette unconsciously shown his fangs during the sleep and started to silently let out chattering noises. However, as soon as he started, he finished. Kyo’s fangs slowly disappeared as well. What was that all about? Murmured this redhead before returning to his sleep. 

Thus, time from time this redhead was waking up and struggling all night with no restlessly. Fortunately, by the dawn of the new day, this hunter finally dozen up until next evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* I know I promised not that, but couldn't just sit calm, that's why wanted to work on at least on this chapter before another hiatus x'D So, now need to work on other projects as well(although, noticed that people maybe most interested in sci-fi au, but that need to wait cos need to plan what to do with it. Have idea, but need proper planning). Anyway, small update, but hey, better than being in hiatus. So, see you until then...


End file.
